Book 1 - Rainbow (Trilogi 'Sky')
by Rykuzha
Summary: -Buku dengan Sampul Merah- . -Payung Merah- . -Sepatu Air Jordan Merah- . -Bola Oranye- . -Warna Oranye Pada Langit Senja- . -Gantungan Handphone Warna Kuning- . -Lampu Hijau di Perempatan Jalan- . -Biru Air Danau- . -Indigo Eyes- . -Mawar Ungu GenderBender : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Kagami, Fem!Himuro, Fem!Takao Pairing : AkaKaga, AoKaga, KiKuro, MuraHimu, AoMomo, MidoTaka COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

©Buku dengan Sampul Merah©

Ruang OSIS _Rakuzan High_ saat itu tampak lengang. Hanya suara detik yang bergema dari jam disudut ruangan yang menemani satu-satunya orang yang ada diruangan itu,atau bahkan mungkin disekolah. Walau mengetahui ia sendirian,sedikitpun ia tidak takut. Sosok itu masih asyik bergelut dengan lembaran-lembaran buku ditangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia dalam posisi diam. Tidak mengganti lembar yang dibacanya,pun menggerakkan kakinya kanannya yang dalam posisi bertengger diatas kaki kirinya.

Ia tidak tidur. Kelopak matanya terbuka,menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa iris mata berwarna merah cerah bak delima itu tengah fokus pada lembar itu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya tengah fokus pada rentetan kalimat paragraf ketiga dilembar tersebut.

'Lagi-lagi Akashi meyendiri. Sebenarnya aku gemas ingin menariknya dari ruang pengap OSIS dan mengajaknya bermain basket atau _shogi_ mungkin? Yah walau tidak mungkin aku akan menang dalam permainan _shogi._ Tapi setidaknya aku cukup baik dalam hal basket walau aku perempuan. Ahh,tidak tidak. Sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku takut dia akan menyerangku lagi dengan gunting yang ajaibnya muncul darimana aku tidak tahu. Sekalipun dia kenal semua murid disekolahan ini, tidak mungkin ia akan menanggapiku. Duh,kenapa aku kefikiran kapten merah itu lagi sih setelah ia melihatku dalam keadaan menangis waktu itu?! Sudahlah,lebih baik aku membahas tentang hal lainnya.'

Kening sosok itu berkerut. Ini buku harian? Ceroboh sekali membawa buku harian kesekolah dan terjatuh pula tepat didepan loker miliknya. Untung saja ia menemukan buku dengan sampul berwarna merah ini saat jam ekskul sedang berlangsung tadi. Kalau tidak mungkin sudah ditemukan orang lain dan pemiliknya akan menjadi perbincangan satu sekolah karena telah menulis hampir semua isi buku tentang Akashi Seijuurou,dirinya.

Merasa seluruh badannya pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama diam,ia merenggangkan otot. Handphone di meja kemudian bergetar menunjukkan pesan masuk bahwa supirnya sudah datang menjemput. Dengan santai ia merapikan meja dan memasukkan handphone serta buku merah itu kedalam tas dan melangkah pasti menuju mobil. Melihat tuan mudanya akan segera sampai,supir dengan rambut berwarna cokelat dan umur sekitar tigapuluhan itu segera membukakan pintu dan menutupnya ketika tuan mudanya sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan sigap ia berjalan ketempat duduk pengemudi,menstarter kendaraan mewah itu dan melaju dijalanan Kyoto yang mulai dipenuhi penerangan lampu jalan. 

* * *

©Payung Merah© 

Sejak pagi hari Kyoto dilanda hujan deras. Payung-payung basah terbentang berserakan didepan pintu loker sepatu yang sepi sehingga banyak genangan air dilantai. Suara gaduh para siswa dari tiap lantai sekolah seakan berlomba dengan kencangnya hujan. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti hingga sore hari. Sehingga anak-anak memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang dikantin. Mengisi perut mereka yang sangat lapar akibat cuaca.

"Akhirnya kita bisa makan siang bersama-ssu!"

"Ki-chan benar! Jarang sekali kita bisa berkumpul lengkap begini."

"Berisik sekali kau Kise,Satsuki!"

Dimeja panjang itu berkumpul anggota basket,manajer dan teman-teman mereka. Tampak dari ujung meja sebelah kiri duduk Midorima Shintarou, _Shooter Generation of Miracle_ ,dengan rambut hijau,kacamata fullframe dan jari-jari tangan sebelah kiri yang diperban tengah memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. Disebelahnya ada Akashi Seijuurou, _Captain and Point Guard Generation of Miracle_ ,meminum teh hijau sambil memeriksa laporan OSIS minggu ini. Kise Ryouta, _Copy-cat and Small Forward Generation of Miracle_ dan Aomine Daiki, _Ace and Power Forward Generation of Miracle_ ,tengah berdebat hal tidak jelas. Sementara itu Murasakibara Atsushi, _Center Generation of Miracle_ ,tengah khidmat menikmati makan siangnya dengan Himuro Tatsumi,pacarnya yang duduk didepannya. Disebelah Himuro duduk Momoi Satsuki,Manajer klub basket yang berusaha melerai Kise dan Aomine.

"Kuroko,bukankah lebih baik kau jug melerai mereka?"

"Tidak usah,Kagami-chan. Biarkan saja mereka."

"Iya benar,Taira-chan. Membuang tenaga mengurus mereka. Benarkan,Shin-chan?"

"Diam saja kau,Bakao."

Kuroko Tetsuna,gadis dengan surai biru langit yang duduk didepan Kise menyeruput milkshakenya sambil membaca buku _light novel_ ditangannya. Kagami Taira,gadis bersurai merah gelap disebelahnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil meneruskan memakan isi kotak bekalnya yang kedua. Sementara Takao Kazuna,gadis bersurai raven itu sedang menggoda Midorima. Jam istirahat selalu ramai dan hidup dengan kelakuan aneh masing-masing ketika mereka berkumpul. Terutama jika ada Kise dan Aomine.

"Atsushi,makannya pelan-pelan saja. Kau juga Taira."

"Baiklah Muro-chin."Sedangkan Kagami hanya mengangguk.

Aomine yang melihat adegan Ibu dengan kedua anaknya itu tertawa.

"Ada apa Aomine-cchi?"Sepertinya perhatian mereka teralih dari perdebatan sebelumnya.

"Oi,Bakagami! Makanmu itu seperti tupai tauk!"Kagami menatap tajam Aomine yang menyeringai dari seberang. Mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan.

"Pipi Kagami-cchi gembul-ssu!"Kise dihadiahi tendangan kaki dari bawah meja oleh Kuroko.

"Ki-chan! Dai-chan! Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada perempuan."

"Tapi memang cara makannya seperti tupai,Satsuki."

"Ehem."

Semuanya mendadak diam dan melirik kearah Akashi. Pasalnya kalau sampai Akashi yang turun tangan untuk bicara,artinya hanya ada dua pilihan,menurut atau mati. Dan mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga yang terpilih dalam eksekusi bisa tenang dialam sana.

"Sudah selesai Ryouta,Daiki?"

Kise dan Aomine bergidik ngeri saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum pedih. Akashi lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menjadikan alarm bagi semua agar segera bersiaga kalau sewaktu-waktu gunting merah sakti kesayangan kapten mereka itu muncul. Namun setelah beberapa saat tidak nampak sedikitpun gunting. Semua hampir membuang nafas lega secara bersamaan ketika pandangan Akashi berpindah kearah Kagami.

"A-a.. Ada apa Akashi?"Tubuh Kagami bergetar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Seijuurou',Taira?"

Kagami menunduk dengan wajah merah. Akashi menyeringai. Sedangkan penonton disana terpaku. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?! Pekik mereka dalam hati. Dengan wajah masih memerah Kagami mendongakkan kepala menatap Akashi.

"Um,baiklah... A-ada apa,Sei?"

"Begitu lebih baik. Ada nasi dipipimu,Taira."

Belum sempat Kagami memeriksa pipinya,dengan satu gerakan mulus Akashi mengambil nasi yang menempel dipipi Kagami dan memakannya. Kagami bersemu seraya mengucap terima kasih dengan pelan lalu melanjutkan makan. Akashi tersenyum puas kemudian kembali duduk dan membaca laporan ditangannya. Sedangkan semuanya masih memproses kejadian sebelumnya. Bahkan Murasakibara menghentikan makannya. Dan hampir semua populasi perempuan di kantin yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menatap Kagami iri.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku,Kagami-chan."Kuroko berbisik, menyikut pelan tangan Kagami.

"Um,nanti akan kuceritakan."Kagami bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa tidak diceritakan sekarang saja,Taira?"

Untunglah ia diselamatkan oleh bel masuk kelas. Dengan segera Kagami merapikan kotak bekalnya dan berlari meninggalkan kantin sementara Akashi hanya tertawa dan berjalan menyusul Kagami.

"Kita melewatkan apa-ssu?"Kise menatap koridor yang menghubungkan bangunan kantin dengan gedung kelas.

"Aku yang sahabatnya saja bahkan tidak tahu,Kise-kun."Kuroko berdiri dari bangku kantin dan menuju kekelasnya yang sama dengan Kagami.

"Aku sebagai saudaranya saja tidak diceritakan apapun."Himuro murung.

"Sudahlah,Muro-chin. Mungkin Kaga-chin malu untuk bercerita."Murasakibara mengusap pelan kepala Himuro.

"Tch."Aomine meninggalkan kelompok tanpa berkata apapun yang segera disusul Momoi.

"Aomine-cchi kenapa-ssu?"Kise menatap bingung.

"Masa kau tidak tahu,Kise-chan?"Takao tersenyum jahil kearah Kise.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kekelas-nodayo."Midorima menarik Takao meninggalkan kantin.

Tanpa menunggu Kuroko,Kagami segera berlari keluar kelas ketika bel selesai pelajaran berbunyi. Kagami segera membuka loker sepatunya dan mengganti sepatu ruangan dengan sepatu luar. Menutup paksa loker dan mengambil payung merahnya yang tergeletak disisi pintu masuk. Sepertinya lebih baik hari ini ia bolos saja dari latihan,fikirnya diam sambil memandangi hujan yang masih mengguyur Kyoto. Walau intesitasnya tidak sederas tadi pagi,tapi masih mampu membuat seragam sekolah mereka basah dalam beberapa menit. Ketika hendak membuka payung,sebuah tangan terulur menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana,Kagami?"

"A-aomine?! Ada apa?"

Aomine mengeratkan pegangannya. Menatap intens Kagami sehingga yang ditatap merasa risih. Tanpa berkata apapun ia segera menarik lengan Kagami menuju ruang sempit tempat alat-alat kebersihan disimpan dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Aomine,apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar,Bakagami?!"

Kagami bungkam setelah dibentak Aomine. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan yang masih digenggam Aomine dan mengelus pelan pergelangannya yang memerah. Lalu menatap tajam Aomine mengisyaratkan agar ia segera bicara. Tapi yang ditatap hanya memandang dalam diam. Air mukanya melembut setelah melihat wajah dan tangan yang memerah dihadapannya.

"Maaf,bukan maksudku ingin berbuat kasar."Aomine memegang pergelangan tangan Kagami dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan,Aomine?"Kagami kikuk melihat tingkah Aomine.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan,Bakagami!"Aomine merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya sepuluh senti itu.

"Hey! L-lepaskan aku!"Gadis itu meronta-ronta.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja."Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa membuat gadis bersurai merah gelap itu sesak.

Sang gadis menuruti keinginan laki-laki dengan surai biru tua dihadapannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia letakkan dipunggung laki-laki itu dan mengelusnya penuh pengertian. Setelah lima menit dalam diam akhirnya sang gadis bertanya.

"Aomine,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Hal lain. Tapi kau janji jangan menertawaiku. Lagipula jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa kita sedang disini."

"Err... Baiklah. Tapi kenapa memilih tempat ini? Terlalu sempit."

"Hanya ini satu-satunya tempat terdekat sebelum Akashi melihat kita."

"Ha? Kenapa memangnya dengan Akashi? Dan bagaimana dengan Momoi?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu berkaitan dengan Akashi."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung? Aah,aku mengerti. Baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi?"Aomine memegang kedua pundak Kagami.

"Keluargaku dan keluarganya merupakan relasi bisnis. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aomine menepuk keningnya keras.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Bukan hubungan antar keluarga. Tapi antara kau dengan kapten sadis itu?"

Belum sempat Kagami menyahut,tanpa mereka sadari pintu dibelakang Aomine telah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou dengan gunting merah ditangannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sadis,Daiki?"

"Akashi! Bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintunya?!

"Akashi?!"

Akashi menarik lengan Kagami dan menyembunyikan gadis itu dibelakang punggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Daiki?"Akashi menatap Aomine.

"Bukan urusanmu Akashi!"Tatapnya nanar.

"Kau berani menatapku begitu,Daiki?"

"Memang apa urusanmu dengan Kagami?!"

Lorong yang sebelumnya sepi seketika ramai dengan para siswa yang hendak pulang ataupun menuju keruang klub masing-masing. Para siswa kemudian menghentikan niat mereka ketika melihat anggota klub basket tengah bersitegang. Tapi keduanya seperti tidak peduli misalkan menjadi tontonan umum. Kagami yang ketakutan dengan hawa membunuh dari mereka pun mencoba melerai. Namun hasilnya nihil. Seakan-akan mereka berada dalam _Zone_.

"Itu menjadi urusanku karena Taira adalah calon istriku."

" _The Hell_?! Jangan bercanda,Akashi!"

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda,Daiki?"

Terdengar suara tertahan dari para siswa yang menyaksikan termasuk anggota _Generation of Miracle lainnya._ Momoi yang menyaksikan pun hanya tersenyum kecut dan pergi menuju gedung olahraga. Takao,Kuroko dan Himuro menatap sedih dan menarik anggota tim basket untuk mengikuti Momoi. Kagami melihatnya dari ujung matanya. Dadanya sesak. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak ingin ada kesedihan lagi. Sudah cukup drama yang terjadi. Dengan segenap keberanian ia melerai mereka berdua dengan berdiri diantara keduanya. Tapi itu adalah pilihan terburuk karena sedetik kemudian badannya terpelanting membentur loker.

"Kagami!"

"Taira!"

Kedua mendekati Kagami yang jatuh terduduk berusaha untuk menolong.

"Jangan sentuh Taira! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak kusangka,setelah kau dulu menyakiti hatinya dengan berselingkuh,sekarang kau juga berani melukai fisiknya."Akashi menggendongnya seraya berbisik,'Tidak apa sayang. Kau akan baik-baik saja' ketelinga Kagami yang meringis kesakitan lalu berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Aomine yang membeku bersama payung merah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Kagami jatuh. 

* * *

©Sepatu Air Jordan Merah©

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu suasana gedung olahraga nampak suram. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara baik sekedar percakapan ringan maupun perintah untuk berlatih. Hanya tertempel beberapa lembar kertas tentang jadwal latihan anggota tim,namun sang leader sendiri absen karena menemani Kagami kerumah sakit. Itupun atas paksaan Akashi karena tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Kagami.

"Urgh,aku serasa berada dirumah hantu-ssu."Sepertinya Kise yang paling berani memulai.

"Kau berlebihan Kise-kun."Kuroko tengah memeriksa lembaran kertas yang tertempel diloker Akashi sebelumnya. Momoi hari ini izin pulang lebih dulu karena tidak enak badan. Jadilah Kuroko yang merupakan Asisten Manager mengerjakan tugas Momoi dan dirinya secara penuh.

"Lebih baik kau berlatih nanodayo."Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lihat Mine-chin. Daritadi ia sudah berlatih melempar bola."Murasakibara memakan snacknya rakus.

"Murasakibara! Jangan makan saat latihan."

"Iya-ssu! Mentang-mentang Akashi tidak datang bukan berarti bisa makan snack begitu saja."

'Duak'

Terdengar suara bola yang di _dunk_ dengan keras. Semua diam dan menoleh kearah Aomine yang membungkuk setelah melakukan _dunk_. Aomine diam sesaat dalam posisi itu. Tidak terdengar suara deru nafas yang cepat layaknya seseorang sehabis berlatih. Aomine tidak kelelahan. Tapi mengapa ia diam saja?

"Apakah aku salah bicara,Kuroko-cchi?"Kise berbisik.

"Sangat Kise-kun."

"Kau menekan tombol bahaya,Kise."

Midorima dan Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya hanya aku dan Kise-chin saja yang tidak tahu apapun. Benar kan,Kise-chin?"

"Iya aku bingung-ssu."

"Hey! Kalian kesini ingin latihan atau bergosip? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang. Kuroko,aku ijin duluan."Aomine tiba-tiba sudah menggendong tas olahraganya dan berjalan meninggalkan gedung olahraga tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lainnya.

"Aomine-cchi tidak mandi dulu?"

"Nah,mungkin malas."

"Ah,kenapa harus sampai seperti ini..."Kuroko menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan foto saat mereka semua saling dipertemukan pertama kali di lapangan basket dekat sekolah _Teiko Junior High_ empat tahun lalu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aomine yang berbuat kesalahan fatal. "

"Aah,akhirnya aku mengerti apa maksud kalian-ssu."

"Kise-chin lamban."

"Hidoi! Padahal Murasaki-cchi juga belum tahu."

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang,Midorima-kun. Telingaku sakit."

"Kau benar,Kuroko."

"Hidoi! Kalian jahat sekali!"

Aomine segera pulang kerumah dan membasuh diri. Setelah memakai pakaian rumah yang nyaman ia segera merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya yang berukuran _queen size_. Ia berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali tangannya terangkat keatas seolah-olah mencoba menggapai bola lampu. Lalu diturunkannya tangan tersebut dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan keras dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Daiki,kau baik-baik saja?"

Ibunya berdiri membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya perlahan. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk dan duduk disisi tempat tidur. Menatap putra sematawayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Satsuki-chan?"

Aomine menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ada apa? Ada masalah disekolah?"

Aomine masih hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ingin bicara sekarang. Oh iya,Taira-chan kemana? Sudah dua tahun ia tidak main lagi kesini. Padahal ibu mau mengajaknya memasak bersama."

Aomine meringis. Tapi masih bersikukuh untuk diam.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Kalau kau merasa baikan,turun dan makanlah."

Dan begitu pintu ditutup. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Ini benar-benar salahku."

Aomine mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali sumpah serapah yang ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu. Andai saja kalau ia lebih bersabar melawan egonya,mungkin sekarang hubungannya dengan Kagami baik-baik saja. Mungkin kalau dulu ia tidak malu mengakui bahwa Kagami adalah pacarnya,mungkin ia tidak akan terkena karma seperti ini.

'Sore itu Kagami berjanji akan berkunjung lagi ketempat Aomine untuk memasak bersama dengan Ibu Aomine. Tapi begitu sampai dirumahnya,tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Aomine... Buka pintunya."

"Aomine!"

"Aho! Buka!"

"Aneh. Apa mereka semua pergi ya?"

"Ada suara tv dari dalam. Berarti ada orang."

'Klik'

"Eh tidak dikunci? Tapi apa tidak apa aku masuk tanpa ijin begini? Emm, yasudahlah."

Setelah berguman,'maaf telah mengganggu',Kagami menutup pintu pelan dan melepas alas kakinya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumah Aomine. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh,terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dai-chan,kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi,Satsuki? Aku malu mengakuinya."

"Tapi Kagamin..."

"Daiki,ambilkan Satsuki air minum! Kau ini pacar yang bagaimana sih? Masa membiarkan pacarmu kehausan."Terdengar suara Ibu Aomine dari lantai dua.

"Ibu cerewet sekali. Kau mau minum apa,Satsuki?"

"Ahaha,tidak usah kalau kau tidak mau mengambilkannya."

"Yasudah kau ambil sendiri saja."

Terdengar langkah kaki pelan menuju dapur yang kebetulan terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Kagami tiba-tiba merapatkan tubuhnya dibalik tembok yang membatasi lorong pintu masuk dengan ruang disebelahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Jarinya terkepal diatas jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu. Tanpa berusaha menampakkan eksistensi dirinya,ia kembali mendengarkan percakapan orang diruangan lain tersebut.

"Tapi Dai-chan,kalau kau malu mengakui Kagamin sehingga menyembunyikan hubungan kalian,lantas untuk apa kau memacarinya?"

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng. Dan Haizaki mengajakku bertaruh siapa yang lebih dulu bisa memacari Kagami karena ia fikir Kagami sulit. Tapi nyatanya lebih mudah. Hanya dengan mengalahkannya dan bermain basket setiap hari,ia dengan mudah jatuh cinta padaku. Hahaha."

"Kau jahat sekali Dai-chan! Kalau yang lainnya sampai mendengar ucapanmu barusan,mungkin tubuhmu akan dicincang. Lantas kau juga memacariku setahun yang dengan alasan yang sama?"

"Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah berkata apapun bahkan menyembunyikan hubunganku dengannya selama enam bulan. Siapa sangka hampir semua anak laki-laki akan menyukainya. Yah,aku sih hanya sedikit. Itupun karena dia pernah mengalahkanku ,Mungkin?"Kagami bisa membayangkan seringai diwajah Aomine.

"Dai-chan!"

"Tenang saja,Satsuki. Aku tidak memandangmu rendah seperti Kagami."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga. Dengan cepat Kagami menegakkan punggung dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita dengan surai biru tua itu.

"Eh,Taira-chan!"

Aomine dan Momoi menahan nafas. Sejak kapan Kagami disitu? Kagami tidak mendengar mereka kan?

"Selamat siang,Aomine-san."

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku Natsumi."

Ibu Aomine merangkul Kagami menuju dapur.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu,Taira-chan? Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu?"

"Baru saja,Natsumi-san. Sepertinya suara tv terlalu keras sehingga tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Untunglah pintu tidak dikunci. Maaf kalau aku masuk tanpa izin."

"Maafkan aku dan Daiki kalau begitu."Ibu Aomine menatap tajam anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa,Natsumi-san."Kagami berbalik memunggungi ruang tengah dan mengenakan apron yang tergantung di samping lemari es.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan masak apa chef Taira?"

"Natsumi-san! Berhenti menggodaku."Kagami menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ahaha,kau selalu menggemaskan Taira-chan. Andai saja kau anakku,atau mungkin bertemu lebih dulu dengan Daiki."

"Ehm,bu?"

"Ahaha,maaf aku hanya bercanda."

Percakapan mereka terputus dengan kegiatan memasak. Aomine dan Momoi saling bertukar pandang kemudian melirik Kagami. Kagami sendiri memilih diam dan sesekali menanggapi perkataan Ibu Aomine. Kemudian Ayah Aomine datang dan kegiatan mereka berlanjut dengan makan malam bersama.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu,Kagami-chan. Setelah kau berkunjung kerumah ini,akhirnya aku bisa merasakan makanan yang sesungguhnya."

"Daisuke! Kau jahat sekali."

"Ahaha,aku hanya bercanda sayang."

"Tidak masalah Daisuke-san. Terima kasih atas jamuannya. Jarang sekali aku bisa makan bersama seperti ini."Kagami membungkukkan badan.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengangkatmu menjadi anakku,benar kan Daisuke?"

"Aku tidak masalah. Dan Daiki akan punya saudara seumurannya."

"Argh,Ayah Ibu! Jangan membuatku malu!"

"A-ano... Tapi Ayahku di Amerika..."

"Haha,kami hanya bercanda. Tapi kalaupun kau mau aku bersedia."

Kagami hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya hari makin gelap. Dan aku tidak ingin pulang larut malam. Aku pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan,Taira-chan!"

"Daiki antar Kagami-chan pulang."

Sebelum Aomine Daiki berdiri dari kursi,Kagami berbicara.

"Ano,tidak usah Daisuke-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi,Kagamin..."

"Tidak apa Momoi. Lagi pula belum terlalu gelap."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Daiki,Satsuki,antar Kagami-chan sampai depan pintu."

Kagami berjalan lebih dulu. Aomine dan Momoi mengikuti dibelakang masih saling bertukar pandang. Ketika Aomine mendapat anggukan dari Momoi,tangannya terulur memegang pundak Kagami yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatu.

"Kagami..."

"Ya Aomine?"Kagami menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin diantar?"Aomine menautkan jarinya dengan jari Kagami.

"Iya,tenang saja. Lagipula aku bukan wanita lemah."

"Tapi..."

"Lebih baik kau mengantar Momoi pulang."

"Rumahnya hanya berjarak dua rumah dari sini,Bakagami."

"Iya Kagamin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."Momoi menatap waswas.

"Tidak apa."

"Tapi Bakagami..."

"Ne,Aomine..."Kagami berbalik,air mata telah turun deras. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

"Bisakah kita hentikan hubungan ini? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan kalian lebih lama lagi."

Dan sebelum ada jawaban,Kagami telah berlari keluar rumah Aomine. Sepatu merah kesayangannya dengan merk Air Jordanlah yang menjadi saksi bisu dari awal Kagami menahan tangis,menemaninya berlari diantara lalu lalang manusia,sampai menapakkan kaki ditaman dekat sekolah.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

©Bola Oranye©

"Taira,aku sudah melarangmu untuk mengikuti kegiatan olahraga apapun selama seminggu."

"Tapi Sei... Aku baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa aku harus tetap memakai kursi roda segala? Kakiku baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi punggungmu akan kesakitan kalau duduk dibangku kelas yang keras itu selama berjam-jam. Atau,kau mau aku memangkumu selama pelajaran?"

"A-u itu... Argh! Baiklah kau menang,Sei..."

"Jadi kau mau kupangku?"

"Seijuurou!"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah cemberutmu itu. Kau tahu?"

"Sei,phiphikhu hakhan memerah khalau khau cubhit therus."

"Salahmu yang terlalu menggemaskan."

Mereka tengah asyik berdebat dipinggir lapangan basket. Jam pelajaran telah usai dan kegiatan klub dimulai. Tapi Akashi belum memberikan instruksi latihan dan memilih berdebat dengan Kagami. Mengabaikan anggota tim didepannya yang sudah berkumpul dan menonton kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Uhuk! Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Tapi sepertinya latihan harus segera dimulai-nodayo."Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Siapa yang sedang bermesraan?!"Kagami menggembungkan pipinya membuang muka.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku latihan dulu ya. Ingat,jangan bermain basket,Taira."Akashi mengecup kepala Kagami dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan memerah bagai tomat.

"Akashi-cchi,memang separah apa keadaan Kagami-cchi sampai memakai kursi roda-ssu?"Ditengah-tengah latihan Kise bertanya. Yang lainnya hanya diam mendengarkan sambil mendribble bola.

"Kalau kemarin Taira terpelanting lebih keras lagi,mungkin ada bagian tulang punggungnya yang retak."Akashi memandang Aomine yang kedapatan sedang menengok kearahnya.

"Separah itukah,Aka-chin?"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah kalau ternyata Kagami baik-baik saja-nanodayo."

"Ah,aku kasihan dengan Kagami-cchi. Pasti sakit saat bersandar."

"Ia bahkan sampai tidur tertelungkup karena kesakitan semalam."Akashi menoleh kearah Kagami yang sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Eh?! Semalam-ssu?!"

"Iya,Ryouta. Karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya diapartemen,aku membawanya kerumah."

Terdengar suara bola yang dibanting keras.

"Baiklah,sekarang latihan mengoper bola."Latihan berlanjut tanpa ada percakapan lainnya diantara mereka.

Sementara disisi lapangan...

"Kagami-chan,sepertinya Akashi memanjakanmu..."Terdengar jelas nada mengejek dari Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Berhentilah menggodaku!"

"Tapi melihat wajahmu memerah sangat menyenangkan,Kagami-chan."Kuroko tersenyum geli.

"Enak ya jadi Kagamin. Ternyata Akashi-kun kalau tidak dalam mode marah akan setampan dan seperhatian itu."

"Argh! Momoi! Kau juga jangan ikutan Kuroko!"Kagami menatap keduanya gemas.

"Oh ya,Kagami-chan. Lalu bagaimana caramu mandi?"

"Are? Pelayannya Akashi yang memandikanku. Aku malu sekali. Padahal aku sudah besar! Tapi kalau aku menolak katanya Akashi sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Dasar mesum!"Kagami menatap sebal Akashi yang tersenyum dari kejauhan.

"Wah,kalian... Ternyata fikiran kalian bisa mesum juga ya..."Kagami tertawa ketika melihat wajah kedua temannya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tidak!"

"Aku baru tahu Kuroko bisa mesum juga... Memangnya hubunganmu dengan Kise sudah sampai mana?"Kagami memangku kedua tangannya.

"Tidak aneh-aneh,Kagami-chan. Kebetulan beberapa bulan ini Kise-kun sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa nge _-date_."Kuroko menatap sendu.

"Bersabarlah,Tetsu-chan."

"Berjuanglah,Kuroko!"

"Tidak apa. Itulah resiko berpacaran dengan artis. Lagipula,bagaimana denganmu dan Akashi?"

"Tetsu-chan benar! Bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran? Dan sejak kapan?"

"Ah,benar. Aku belum cerita pada kalian. Mungkin singkatnya begini. Kau ingat saat buku merahku hilang setahun lebih yang lalu,Kuroko?"Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ternyata yang menemukannya Akashi! Sungguh aku sangat malu mengingatnya. Padahal semua isi buku tersebut tertulis tentang Akashi. Tapi yang menemukannya justru Akashi sendiri. Secara tidak langsung aku telah menyatakan semua perasaanku lewat buku itu."Kagami menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan takdir,Kagami-chan?"Kuroko dan Momoi tersenyum.

"Tapi aku malu. Ia orang pertama yang menemukanku menangis ditaman. Dan dia pula yang pertama kali menemukan dan membaca semua isi bukuku. Uh,seharusnya memang aku tidak usah membawa buku itu dulu."Kagami memberengut.

"Kagamin..."

Kagami dan Kuroko mendongak kearah Momoi yang memanggil Kagami dengan suara pelan.

"Maafkan aku dan Dai-chan pada hari itu. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka Dai-chan akan berkata seperti itu dan kami tidak menyangka kau akan mendengarkan semua isi percakapan kami. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi seperti ini... Sungguh aku minta maaf... hiks... Aku sahabat yang buruk... hiks."Momoi berusaha menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan.

"Bukan salahmu Momoi."

"Kagami-chan benar. Aomine-kun yang salah dan sekarang ia sendiri yang terkena karmanya."

Belum Momoi berhenti menangis,tiba-tiba sebuah bola melambung tepat kearah mereka.

"Awas!"

Teriak seseorang dari tengah lapangan.

'Hup'

'BLAM!'

Dengan mudah Kuroko menangkap bola tersebut lalu me- _misdirection_ bola kearah dinding kayu sehingga dinding tersebut rusak. Semua yang ada gedung olahraga merinding melihat dinding yang berlubang cukup dalam.

"Um,Kuroko... Sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat..."

"Ah,sepertinya begitu."

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Taira,apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Woah,Kuroko-cchi! _Pass_ yang keren!"

"Satsuki mengapa menangis? Ada yang sakit?"

Murasakibara,Akashi,Midorima,Kise dan Aomine menghampiri ketiganya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Sei,sepertinya klub basket akan membutuhkan dana tambahan minggu ini..."Kagami tertawa miris melihat lubang didinding.

"Tidak apa,Taira. Selama kalian baik-baik saja."Akashi menepuk pundak Kagami.

"Apa yang akan kita ceritakan kepada pelatih,Akashi?"Midorima menelan ludah.

"Bilang saja anggota klub basket terlalu semangat berlatih."

"Satsuki?"

"Aku baik-baik saja,Dai-chan..."

"Wah! Lubangnya besar sekali... Kuro-chin hebat."

"Kuroko-cchi! Tenaga yang besar sekali-ssu! Memangnya kalian sedang membahas apa sampai bersemangat seperti itu?"Kise merangkul pundak Kuroko.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Hanya teringat saat Kagami-chan menangis dulu. Karena terlalu bersemangat membahas orang yang telah membuat Kagami-chan menangis,tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan tenagaku."Kuroko menepuk kedua tangannya sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Aomine.

"Err,Kuroko-cchi... Kau mau tidak sehabis ini pergi ke Majiba? Kutraktir vanillashake."Kise menarik Kuroko menjauhi Aomine.

"Baiklah Kise-kun,"Kuroko tersenyum,"tapi setelah aku menguliti Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu-chan..."

"Tetsu!"

"Ahaha,Sei juga mau pergi ke Majiba kan? Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama."Kagami menarik siku Akashi.

"Kalau kau mau sebelum pulang kita bisa mampir kesana dulu. Shintarou,Atsushi?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Lebih baik pergi sekarang saja,Aka-chin. Aku lapar."

Dan bola oranye yang kulitnya terkelupas akibat terkena gesekan kayu itu dibiarkan menempel didinding.

* * *

©Warna Oranye Pada Langit Senja©

.

.

.

"Kagami! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kagami berbalik menghadap orang yang memanggilnya tanpa menyahut. Seusai pelajaran siang itu Kagami memutuskan untuk segera pulang tanpa menghadiri klub basket putri disekolahnya. Dia beralasan pada Kuroko sedang tidak enak badan. Walau sebenarnya yang sakit adalah hatinya dan Akashi pasti akan memaklumi karena telah mengetahuinya kemarin. Dan yang menjadi bencana adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya dengan santai memanggilnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?"

Lihat? Dia bertanya seperti tidak tahu alasannya saja! _Bastard!_

"Hey?"

"Kau sendiri tidak berlatih?"Kagami balik bertanya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan segala emosinya.

"Nah,sedang malas."Jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Oh, baiklah aku duluan."Kagami segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Mau _one on one_ sebentar?"Aomine menyamakan langkah dengan Kagami. Tangan kirinya dijejalkan kedalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan lainnya membawa tas tangan.

"Sedang tidak ingin."

"Ha? Tumben? Sedang datang bulan?"Muncul seringai diwajah Aomine.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hey! Dingin sekali kau dengan pacarmu ini..."

"Maaf,sepertinya kau melupakan poin penting."Kagami yang sebelumnya menjawab asal,sekarang menatap nyalang Aomine.

"Bicara apa kau,Bakagami?"Aomine menatap tidak mengerti.

" _The Hell?!_ Kau lupa atau memang sudah pikun?! Aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kita kemarin!"

"Siapa yang sebut pikun?! Heh? Memang kau fikir aku sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Tidak perlu persetujuan darimu!"

"Enak saja. Tidak semudah itu!"

Kalau saja Kagami tidak memperhatikan sekitar,mungkin ia akan melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Orang-orang yang berlalulalang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai macam respon. Ada yang tersenyum maklum,hanya menggelengkan kepala ada juga yang berpura-pura tidak melihat. Karena malu telah membuat keributan,Kagami menarik lengan Aomine keras.

"Hey!"

"Kau diam saja! Kita harus bicara ditempat lain."

Dan begitulah,pembicaraan mereka dilanjutkan di lapangan basket tempat Aomine menembak Kagami dulu.

"Nah,sekarang kau boleh berteriak."Kagami memijat pelipisnya.

"Bakagami! Aku tidak akan pernah memutuskanmu!"

"Aho! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku tidak akan melepasmu!"Aomine berusaha memeluk Kagami yang menjauh.

"Ahomine! Diam ditempatmu!"

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kau menarik kata-katamu kemarin,aku akan terus memaksamu!"

"Apa masalahmu,Aho?!"

"Masalahku adalah kata-katamu kemarin,Bakagami! Cepat tarik ucapanmu dan kita lanjutkan hubungan kita seperti sebelumnya."

Kagami menghembuskan nafas.

"Kagami... Kumohon..."Sebelum Aomine lebih dekat lagi,Kagami merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. mengisyaratkan Aomine untuk diam.

"Kau itu makhluk paling egois,kau tahu..."Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Ka-kagami... Bibirmu..."

"Apa pedulimu?"Kagami berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Taira..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama pemberian orang tuaku!"

"Biar aku jelaskan..."Aomine berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Taira dan memegangnya erat.

"Tidak perlu,Aomine... Aku sudah mendengarnya..."Perlahan,bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi Kagami.

"Tapi kau belum tahu secara jelas..."

"Alasan apa lagi Aomine? Kau sudah menyebutku wanita rendahan. Kau juga telah mempermainkanku. Dan juga aku tidak pernah tahu alasanmu mengajakku _backstreet_ sebelumnya. Tapi akhirnya aku paham. Alasannya karena kau ingin menjaga perasaan Momoi. Dan kau telah berselingkuh selama setahun! Sama seperti lamanya hubungan kita!"

"Itu hanya sekedar kata-kata,Kagami! Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Memang aku salah telah berselingkuh. Maka dari itu beri aku kesempatan..."Aomine merengkuh tubuh Kagami dalam pelukan.

"Jangan selalu beralasan,Aomine. Kau selalu berkata jujur pada Momoi. Sedangkan selama bersamaku,sebelumnya,kufikir kau jujur padaku. Tapi semakin lama kau selalu beralasan dan matamu selalu menyiratkan kebohongan."

"A-aku tidak demikian..."Aomine merasa tertangkap basah.

Perlahan Kagami melepaskan diri dari Aomine dan menjaga jarak.

"Nah,Aomine... Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku tahu taruhan diantara kau dan Haizaki sudah selesai sejak lama. Dan kau pernah bilang pada Momoi bahwa dia jauh lebih baik daripada diriku ini. Dan hal utamanya adalah sejak awal hatimu tidak pernah utuh untukku. Lalu,apa alasanmu untuk tetap mempertahankanku?"

Kerongkongan Aomine mendadak kering. Lidahnya menjadi kelu. Pertanyaan Kagami terngiang dikepala Aomine. Tapi ia tak menemukan jawaban. Bukan. Bukan tidak menemukannya. Tapi ia tidak mau tahu jawabannya. Karena kalau ia sampai melafalkannya dalam hati,itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar Aomine. Dan Kagami juga tidak akan sudi mendengarnya sekarang. Bahwa dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam,seorang Aomine Daiki,tanpa sadar telah mencintai Kagami Taira.

Melihat tidak ada tanda bahwa Aomine akan menjawab,Kagami menatap sendu Aomine lalu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket dan Aomine. Tangis Kagami reda. Tapi matanya masih memerah dan bengkak. Ia diam. Berusaha menjernihkan fikiran dan hatinya. Berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk mengulas senyum diwajahnya dan berbisik memandang langit sore yang berwarna oranye dan kemerahan,

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku mencintaimu,Aomine Daiki."

"Taira... Semua baik-baik saja sekarang."Akashi menggenggam sebelah tangan Kagami yang sedang melamun menatap luar mobil. Menyadarkan Kagami bahwa Akashi ternyata mengetahui apa yang difikirkannya.

"Terima kasih,Sei."Kagami membalas genggaman tangan Akashi. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kemudian melewati lapangan basket yang sama. Dengan langit sore yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Tapi dengan isi cerita yang berbeda.

* * *

 **Uwaaa,,gomen minna! bukannya aku lanjut yang goddess of miracle,aku malah nerusin ini. soalnya lagi tanggung ikutan galau sama kagami-nyan~**

 **hiks hiks hiks :'(**

 **And,to be honest,aku sebenernya udh nulis Goddess Of Miracle sampe chap.9 . Tapi karena kesalahan teknis dan kebodohanku sendiri, dua chap tersayangku kandas! dua chap sodara sodara! DUA CHAPTER! dan jadilah aku harus rewrite GOM :'(**

 **Anyway... thanks for reading! I hope my story quite satisfy... XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

* * *

©Gantungan Handphone Warna Kuning©

'Ini benda keberuntunganmu hari ini,Kagami. Oha-asa mengatakan Leo berada diurutan paling bawah. Karena aku tidak ingin Akashi mengamuk kalau kau kenapa-napa dan kami yang akan menjadi tumbalnya,sebaiknya kau jaga benda ini baik-baik.'

Itulah petuah Midorima Sang Peramal,oh bukan. Maksudnya Midorima si Manusia Wortel. Ah tidak tidak! Kalau dia tahu pasti aku akan dicincang. Ulangi. Tadi pagi,Midorima memberikan sebuah gantungan handphone dengan bandul berbentuk anak ayam warna kuning sebelum masuk kelas. Kalau katanya selama ini,benda-benda aneh yang dibawanya adalah _lucky item_. Sebenarnya Kagami sendiri tidak begitu mempercayai dunia ramalan dan semacamnya. Tapi karena menghargai niat baik Si _Tsundere Shooter_ ,akhirnya Kagami menerimanya dan memasangnya di Iphone warna rose gold miliknya. Tidak terlalu buruk. Walau kalau dilihat baik-baik,ayam kuning itu terlihat seperti makhluk kuning berisik yang dikenalnya. Bukan Spongebob! Karena makhluk kuning yang dikenalnya senang sekali berteriak,'Kuroko-cchi!'. Sebentar. Kok suaranya terdengar nyaring sekali?

"Kuroko-cchi! Aku kangen sekali-ssu!"

Oh. Rupanya Kise memang datang kekelas mereka setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Kise-kun,kita hanya tidak bertemu selama dua mata pelajaran. Selama istirahat kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya."Kuroko melakukan _vanishing drive_ -nya ketika Kise hampir menangkapnya.

"Hidoi! Kuroko-cchi jahat sekali."

"Kita berada disekolah,Kise-kun."

"Jadi,kalau sedang diluar sekolah,kau mau dipeluk oleh Kise,Kuroko?"

"Ah,e-etto..."Terlihat rona merah diwajah Kuroko.

"Benarkah begitu,Kuroko-cchi?!"

"Tidak!"

"Ahaha,kau lucu sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Kuroko akan menjadi tsundere seperti Midorima."Kagami tertawa cukup keras.

"Seperti Kagami-chan tidak saja."

"Hey! Itu karena kalian yang senang sekali menggodaku!"

"Nah. Sudahlah. Ayo Kuroko-cchi. Kita pergi membeli es krim dicafe dekat sekolah."

"Lalu Kagami-chan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Memang Akashi-cchi kemana? Biasanya kalian pulang bersama."

"Seijuurou harus menghadiri rapat bersama Masaomi-san setelah jam makan siang tadi. Aku kasihan padanya. Harusnya setelah Interhigh,Sei bisa merasakan liburan terutama dari pekerjaannya."Kagami memandang wallpaper ponselnya yang merupakan foto Akashi Seijuurou dalam balutan _jersey_ Rakuzan tengah merangkul erat dan mencium pipi Kagami yang memerah. Foto yang diambil setelah pertandingan di Interhigh beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ajak saja Akashi-cchi jalan-jalan!"

"Ide bagus! Mungkin kalau senggang aku bisa mengajak Sei jalan-jalan."

"Kagami-chan rupanya sangat mencintai Akashi-kun."Kuroko tersenyum.

"Eh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang hal sepeti itu?!"Wajah Kagami merah padam.

"Hanya memberikan fakta."

"Yah,bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Padahal beberapa tahun yang lalu Sei sempat hampir menusuk mataku saat pertama kali bertemu. Sangat tidak terduga."Kagami tertawa pelan melawan rasa takutnya ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Aomine-Ow! Sakit sekali Kuroko-cchi!"Kuroko menyikut tulang rusuk Kise.

"Hahaha,tidak usah sampai seperti itu Kuroko. Aku tidak masalah kalau kalian menyebut namanya. Walau sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan perih dihatiku,tapi aku sudah merelakannya. Mau bagaimanapun dia tetap sahabat kita juga kan?"Kagami tersenyum tipis.

"Kagami-chan benar-benar malaikat. Akashi pasti sangat bahagia mendapatkan Kagami-chan."

"Kuroko,aku bukan malaikat!"

"Kuroko-cchi benar-ssu! Aomine-cchi pasti menyesal sekali telah mengecewakan Kagami-cchi."

Tanpa mereka sadari,sedaritadi Aomine telah menguping dari luar kelas. Tangannya terkepal sampai buku tangannya memutih. 'Tanpa perlu kalian perjelas pun aku sudah tahu! _Dammit!_ 'Bathinnya. Ketika mendengar langkah kaki menuju pintu,Aomine segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan melihat ketiganya berjalan menyusuri koridor lalu berpisah begitu melewati pintu gerbang. Tanpa membuang waktu,Aomine segera berlari menyusul Kagami yang sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Iya Sei..."

" **Hati-hati dijalan,Taira.** "

"Kau sendiri juga,Sei."

" **Taira,apa sebaiknya kita mulai dengan panggilan** _ **Honey**_ **?** "

"Tidak! Aku malu!"

" **Dari jauhpun aku bisa melihat mukamu yang memerah,** _ **Honey.**_ "

"Sei! Berhentilah menggodaku!"

" **Baiklah. Asal kau memanggilku '** _ **Honey'.**_ "

"Um,bagaimana kalau _Swee_ -"

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengambil ponsel milik Kagami dan menjejalkannya kedalam saku. Tanpa menghiraukan Kagami yang mengomel dibelakangnya,Aomine mempercepat langkahnya. Seperti keinginannya,Kagami mengejarnya.

"Hey! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Aomine!"

"Ahomine!"

"Aho! Baka! Ganguro!"

"Kau senang sekali mengataiku ya,Bakagami!"

"Salahmu yang mendiamkanku! Apa maumu? Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Mauku? Ikut aku sebentar."Tanpa membuang waktu Aomine menarik lengan Kagami menuju stasiun dan menaiki kereta. Setelah melewati dua stasiun dalam keheningan,akhirnya mereka keluar dari kereta dan Aomine kembali menarik lengan Kagami.

"Hey! Kita mau kemana?! Aku harus memberitahu Seijuurou terlebih dulu."

"Buat apa kau memberitahunya? Kau ini belum jadi istrinya!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuat Sei khawatir..."Kagami membuang muka.

"Bisakah tidak ada kata 'Sei begini' atau 'Sei begitu'?!"

"Aku ini pacarnya Sei. Wajar saja bukan?"

"Kagami! Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?!"

" _Well..._ Seharusnya kau tahu. Dulu,aku selalu mengabarimu! Tapi kau sering sekali mengabaikan pesanku! Bahkan baru membukanya tiga hari kemudian! Sekarang sudah berbeda Aomine! Tolong ingat itu!"Kagami menatap geram.

"Ya ya ya~ Apa katamu saja. Karena kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu dan berbuat kesalahan yang sama."Walau hati Aomine sakit mendengarnya,tapi Aomine memang telah bertekad untuk berubah. Dan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka adalah saat ini,ketika Akashi tidak berada disekitar Kagami. Tanpa membuang waktu Aomine segera bergegas menuju satu rumah dengan dinding warna biru gelap.

"Tadaima."

Setelah berhasil memaksa Kagami masuk dan mengunci pintu,Aomine mendorong Kagami keruang keluarganya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Dengan cepat ia bergegas kelantai atas dan berganti baju seragam dengan kaos santai dan celana jeans. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya,memberitahukan bahwa ada tamu. Ibu dan anak itu kemudian turun bersama menuju ruang tengah.

"Taira-chan! Sudah lama sekali..."

"Selamat siang Aomine-san. Maaf telah mengganggu."Kagami membungkuk hormat.

"Kebiasaan Taira-chan. Panggil aku Natsumi. Taira-chan mau minum apa?"Dengan santai Ibu Aomine berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah Natsumi-san. Aku kesini hanya sebentar."Kagami menatap tajam Aomine yang bersiul,pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan yang tertuju padanya tersebut.

"Es jeruk kalau begitu."

Mengabaikan perkataan Kagami,Ibu Aomine menyiapkan es jeruk dan menyajikannya diatas meja. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kagami.

"Lama sekali tidak bertemu. Kau makin cantik saja,Taira-chan!"Ibu Aomine mencubit pipi Kagami gemas.

"I-itu, tidak. Biasa saja Natsumi-san."Kagami menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Dan semu merah diwajahmu selalu membuatku gemas."

"Nah,semua orang senang sekali mengatakan itu."

"Oh aku lupa. silahkan diminum!"

"Terima kasih Natsumi-san."Kagami dengan malu-malu mengambil satu gelas dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Ada apa datang kesini? Kerja kelompok? Sudah jarang sekali tidak mampir kerumah."

"Tidak. Aku ditarik kesini oleh Aomine dan aku ingin meminta handphoneku yang diambilnya darinya,Natsumi-san."Kagami mendelik kearah Aomine.

"Ya ampun! Maafkan kelakuan Daiki,ya Taira-chan. Dia memang suka sekali meminta perhatian orang lain."Ibu Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibu! Tidak bu,Kagami berbohong! Aku membawanya kerumah untuk mengenalkan bahwa Kagami ini pacarku,bu."

"Loh? Memangnya hubunganmu dengan Satsuki sudah berakhir,Daiki? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Suda-"

"Tidak,Natsumi-san. Aomine masih baik-baik saja dengan Momoi dan kami berdua tidak pacaran. Lebih tepatnya pernah."Kagami bergumam pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi Ibu Aomine masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Sebentar. Apa maksudnya pernah,Taira-chan?"

"Kagami hanya salah ucap saja,Ibu." Aomine salah tingkah.

"Ibu tidak bertanya padamu,Daiki."Ibu Aomine berkata dengan nada tegas. Aomine hanya bisa berdecih membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara bel yang berbunyi.

"Sebentar. Biar aku bukakan dulu pintu. Sepertinya Daisuke sudah pulang."

Ibu Aomine meninggalkan ruang tengah yang suasananya berubah menjadi tegang. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian terdengar beberapa langkah kaki dan muncul beberapa wajah yang sangat dikenali keduanya.

"Daiki,teman-temanmu datang berkunjung."

"Akashi! Ini pasti ulahmu!"

Akashi mengabaikan Aomine. Sementara Aomine marah-marah tidak jelas,Kagami bernafas lega mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya berada dihadapannya. Tunggu? Dari mana mereka tahu Kagami ada disini?

"Sei,kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"Kagami berbisik pada Akashi yang sudah duduk disampingnya melihat Aomine mengomel dengan teman-teman mereka sementara Ibu Aomine memarahi anaknya. Disamping Akashi ada Midorima yang membawa _lucky item_ -nya yaitu sekotak biskuit bayi.

"Untung saja Daiki lupa mematikan teleponmu sehingga aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian. Karena itulah aku segera melacak ponselmu dan datang kesini."

"Lalu mengapa kau menghubungi yang lainnya? Kuroko dan Kise kan sedang kencan."Kagami merasa kasihan harus membuat sahabatnya itu membatalkan kencan mereka.

"Aku memberikan mereka tiket ke wahana bermain sebagai gantinya."

"Dasar banyak akalnya. Dan kenapa tiket itu tidak kau gunakan sendiri?"

"Tapi kau suka aku yang lebih jenius darimu kan? Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyimpan tiket untuk kita."

"Sei! Kau ?! Benarkah?!"

"Uhuk!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan semuanya. Tengah berdiri sisi ruang tengah bapak dengan ciri-ciri seperti Aomine yang tengah memandangi mereka.

"Daisuke kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya sayang. Sepertinya kau kerepotan dengan banyak tamu dirumah kita sampai tidak mendengar bel."Ayah Aomine duduk disisi kiri istrinya.

"Sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian dulu,Daisuke."

"Tidak,sebentar saja. Aku ingin menyapa teman-teman Daiki. Jarang sekali bukan rumah sampai seramai ini."Sambil melonggarkan dasinya Ayah Aomine menatap Kagami.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu,Kagami-chan."

"Iya,Daisuke-san. Banyak sekali tugas dan kebetulan saya tidak sekelas lagi dengan Aomine."

"Oh,begitukah?"

"Daisuke,bagaimana kalau kita ajak mereka makan disini?"

"Jangan bu!"

"Daiki!"

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi kami hanya berkunjung sebentar."Akashi mewakili yang lainnya berbicara.

"Tapi Aka-chin..."

"Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita ke toko manisan?"Himuro berusaha membujuk Murasakibara. Takut kalau kekasihnya semakin banyak bicara akan disiksa Akashi. Lagipula,ia tidak ingin lama-lama disini.

"Kenapa hanya sebentar?"Ayah dan Ibu Aomine memandang Akashi bingung.

"Kami harus segera pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dirumah saya."Akashi berbohong.

"Mengapa tidak belajar disini saja? Benar kan Daiki?"Ibu Aomine memandang putranya yang menggeleng cepat.

"Kami tidak mau mengganggu Natsumi-san dan Daisuke-san. Dan karena Ayah saya sedang berada diluar kota,jadi rumah saya bisa digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpul."

"Wah,sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah lama sekali ingin memasak bersama Taira-chan."Wajah Ibu Aomine murung. Sebenarnya mereka semua tergoda dengan tawaran tersebut. Apalagi dengan masakan Kagami yang lezat. Tapi tujuan mereka kesini adalah menyelamatkan Kagami dari Aomine.

"Sepertinya lain kali saja,Natsumi-san. Lagipula,kenapa tidak coba memasak bersama Momoi? Bukankah itu lebih baik dalam hal mempererat hubungan ibu mertua dan calon menantunya?"Aomine tidak senang sama sekali dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kagami.

"Tapi,Kagamin... Aku sudah putus dari Dai-chan."Momoi tersenyum getir.

"EEHH?!"

"Kok kami tidak tahu-ssu?"

"Memang ada apa? Mengapa kalian bisa putus?"

"Sudah ditebak. Aomine yang memutuskannya sepihak-nanodayo."

"Berarti memang benar kalau Taira-chan berpacaran dengan Daiki?"

"Ya-"Lagi-lagi ucapan Aomine dipotong. Kali ini oleh Akashi.

"Maaf aku ikut campur. Tapi sepertinya ada yang perlu diluruskan,Natsumi-san. Taira adalah pacar saya dan kami sudah berpacaran hampir setahun."Ada nada kemarahan dari ucapan Akashi.

"Tapi kenapa Daiki mengatakan..."

"Maaf,Natsumi-san,Daisuke-san. Sebaiknya kami segera pergi."Kagami segera menarik tangan Akashi dan meminta yang lain mengikuti mereka. Sebelum keluar dari rumah itu,Kagami berbalik.

"Momoi,Aomine. Sebaiknya kalian sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya. Aku sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dan ini masalah yang kau mulai sendiri Aomine..."Kagami menatap tajam Aomine lalu melanjutkan,"dan tolong kembalikan handphoneku."

Dengan terpaksa Aomine memberikan ponsel Kagami.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Natsumi-san,Daisuke-san."

Ketujuh orang dengan warna rambut yang beragam itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Aomine dan berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil,Sei?"Tanya Kagami heran.

"Sedang ingin memakai kereta."Ujar Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut mereka menaiki kereta dan bercakap-cakap.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku,kalian membatalkan acara kencan kalian."

"Tidak apa,Kagami-chan. Lagi pula aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada Aomine-kun. Berani sekali dia menyakiti kalian berdua."Terkembang senyum mengerikan dari Kuroko.

"Kise,tenangkan Kuroko!"

"Kuroko-cchi beli vanilashake yuk!"Kise bergetar ketakutan seraya merangkul Kuroko.

"Baiklah."Ekspresinya kembali datar. Yang lain hanya memandang heran perubahan singkat ekspresi Kuroko tiap mendengar kata 'vanillashake'.

"Boleh tidak Sei?"Akashi hanya menghela nafas melihat Kagami yang merajuk.

"Oh ya. Apa kalian semua diberi tiket wahana bermain oleh Akashi?"Semuanya mengangguk.

"Tsk. Dasar Seijuurou."Kagami hanya tersenyum memandang balik Akashi.

"Kagami,bukannya kau sudah kuberi gantungan? Tapi kenapa kau masih mengalami kesialan-nanodayo?"

"Gantungan ini maksudnya?"Kagami mengeluarkan handphonenya tapi tidak menemukan apa yang dilihatnya terakhir saat dikelas.

"Loh? Kok hilang?"

"Pantas saja kalau begitu."

"Tapi sebelum keluar sekolah,aku masih melihatnya sungguh!"

"Mungkin terjatuh Taira?"Himuro bertanya.

"Terjatuh? Padahal tadi Aomine mengam- Ah! Pasti terjatuh saat Aomine memasukkannya kedalam saku!"

"Pantas saja kau mengalami kesialan Kagami. Aomine seorang virgo dan gantungan ayam warna kuningmu yang hilang merupakan awal kesialanmu."

"Nah sepertinya begitu."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu? Aku lapar..."Murasakibara mendahului yang lainnya memasuki Majiba.

"Bukankah dia lapar setiap saat-nanodayo?"

"Ayolah kalian! Jangan berdiri disitu!"Kagami menyusul Murasakibara.

"Hahaha,Kagami-cchi juga bersemangat setiap mendengar kata Majiba. Benar kan Kuroko-cchi? Eh? Kuroko-cchi dimana?!"

"Sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah tidak sabar."Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum simpul menyusul ketiganya. Insiden ditarik paksa,perdebatan dirumah Aomine dan putusnya Momoi dengan Aomine serta gantungan anak ayam warna kuning yang merupakan _lucky item_ Kagami sepertinya terlupa untuk sementara. Dan sepertinya masih butuh waktu yang lama bagi Aomine untuk bisa mendekati Kagami dan merubah keadaan. Karena masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Seperti menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

* * *

©Lampu Hijau di Perempatan Jalan©

 _Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi. Perempuan dengan umur sebaya denganku berjalan di jalur penyebrangan ketika lampu menunjukkan warna hijau bagi para penyebrang jalan sepertiku. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Karena setiap orang memiliki hak untuk menggunakan jalan manapun,bukan? Tapi lambat laun aku merasa ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Coba saja kau bayangkan? Tiap pulang kuliah,pasti aku selalu berpapasan dengannya. Bukan karena dia menggangguku atau bagaimana. Tapi rasa penasaranku terlalu meletup-letup. Terutama aku yang tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya dan seberapa panjang rambutnya itu karena selalu tergelung dibalik topi baseball warna merah-hitam. Seperti warna rambut Kagami. Sebentar. Kagami?! Apa mungkin itu benar Kagami-ku?! Rasanya tidak mungkin. Teman-teman mengatakan Kagami melanjutkan studynya di LA dengan Akashi. Cih. Jadi harus mengingat dia juga._

 _Lalu bagaimana aku tahu dia perempuan? Jawabannya simpel. Karena lekuk tubuh dan buah dadanya masih dapat terlihat jelas dibalik jaket merah yang dikenakannya. Kau berfikir aku mesum? Biar saja. Toh pengamatanku menjadi suatu yang berguna. Seperti saat ini misalnya._

"Aomine-kun. Kusarankan kau mencuci wajahmu sebelum mengikuti kelas selanjutnya."

Seluruh mahasiswa dikelas tertawa mendengar ucapan dosen yang baru saja mengakhiri kelas,sekaligus menghentikan lamunan Aomine. Aomine hanya tersenyum kikuk dan keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi. Menyiramkan air kemuka lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Sepertinya gadis misterius itu sekarang mulai menginvasi alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya,ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kelas selanjutnya,Bahasa Inggris.

Kuliah selanjutnya berjalan lancar walau tidak ada sama sekalipun ucapan dosen yang masuk ke otaknya. Ia tidak dapat fokus. Sepertinya memang perempuan itu telah menjajah tiap inchi ruang otaknya yang sempit. Menguap malas,ia menuju meja kantin yang sudah diisi oleh teman pelanginya.

"Yo."Sapanya seraya menjatuhkan pantat disebelah Murasakibara.

"Baru selesai kelas,Dai-chan?"Momoi menyapanya dari seberang meja.

"Begitulah. Kalian?"

"Hari ini hampir semua dari kita hanya mempunya satu mata kuliah-ssu."Jawab Kise yang diberi anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Bahkan Midorima?"Tanya Aomine keheranan.

"Begitulah-nanodayo. Hari ini hanya praktek di Lab."Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dan aku hanya ujian materi dasar hari ini."Jawab Takao riang.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lulus kuliah-ssu!"

"Kise-chin,kita masih butuh satu semester lagi untuk lulus."Murasakibara memakan makanan buatannya sebelum berangkat kuliah.

"Tapi walau begitu,Midorima sudah diterima di rumah sakit besar. Hebat sekali."Himuro tampak asyik dengan handphonenya.

"Himuro-chan sedang apa?"Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah,tidak. Taira mengabariku kalau dia dan Akashi sudah menyelesaikan study mereka dan sekarang sedang mengurus kantor..."

Lantas semuanya diam dan melirik ke arah Aomine yang menggeram.

"Ahaha,baiklah. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain basket?"Himuro berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" Boleh-ssu! Aku sudah lama ingin bermain basket lagi bersama kalian!"

"Tidak masalah. Karena jadwalku sudah selesai hari ini."

"Aku hari ini sedang ada urusan."Aomine berdiri meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Taira-chan. Padahal ini sudah hampir enam tahun."Takao menatap sedih punggung Aomine.

"Aku tidak ingin lihat reaksinya kalau mengetahui yang sebenarnya."Himuro kembali mengetik pesan dihandphonenya.

"Momoi-chan sendiri bagaimana?"Kuroko menatap Momoi yang melamun.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan yang lainnya diam memandang titik yang sama. Tempat terakhir sebelum bayangan Aomine hilang. Sementara itu Aomine tengah berjalan tanpa arah. Dan tatapan yang kosong. Sesekali ia menabrak pundak pejalan kaki yang lainnya. Tidak berniat meminta maaf atau menoleh sedikit untuk melihat siapa saja yang telah disenggolnya,ia melanjutkan langkahnya sampai tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf,aku sedang terburu-buru."

Orang yang bertubrukan dengan Aomine berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk meminta maaf. Tanpa menunggu waktu dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya,ia bergegas pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan merengkuhnya dalam satu pelukan.

" _Sorry..._ Tapi aku - Aomine!?"

Seseorang itu menatap horor orang yang memeluknya. Setelah meronta-ronta namun kalah dalam hal kekuatan,akhirnya ia pasrah dan diam saja dipeluk oleh Aomine selama beberapa detik.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat kita menjadi tontonan publik,Aho?"

"Bakagami! Mengapa kau tidak bilang sudah kembali ke Jepang?!"

Aomine melepaskan pelukan dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak wanita yang yang ternyata adalah Kagami Taira.

"Loh? Bukankah aku sudah mengabari Tatsumi?"

"Dia tidak menjelaskan lebih detail kalau kau kembali dan mengurus perusahaan disini."Aomine kemudian mengajaknya kesebuah cafe didekat tempat mereka bertemu.

"Maaf Aomine. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."Kagami melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Memang kau tidak kangen denganku?"Aomine menyeringai.

" _Well... Basically,_ aku kangen kalian semua. Tapi aku ada urusan penting."Kagami hendak berdiri namun segera ditahan Aomine.

"Sebentar saja."Aomine memohon.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Kagami menghela nafas kemudian kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau disana makan teratur? Kenapa kau makin kurus?"

"Baik. Pertanyaanmu lucu,Aomine. Kau seperti orang tua yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya saja."Kagami tertawa lepas. Mau tidak mau Aomine tersenyum mendengar musik indah tersebut.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah membuat langkah untuk melamar Momoi,belum?"Kagami tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak. Memangnya untuk apa?"Aomine menghela nafas kecewa.

"Untuk apa?! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?! Momoi menunggumu,Aho!"Kagami menggebrak meja.

"Dasar Baka! Aku itu menunggumu!"Gantian Aomine yang menggebrak meja.

"Huh,Ahomine..."Kagami memijat pelipisnya.

"Kagami,aku itu menunggumu."Aomine mengulang kembali kalimatnya dengan nada lembut.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menungguku."

"Memang kenapa?!"

Bunyi handphone memutus perdebatan panas mereka. Kagami mengangkat telepon dan mendengarkan suara si pemanggil diseberang telepon dengan sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah,sayang. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Bye."Kagami menutup telepon dan segera berdiri merapikan pakaiannya.

"Dari Akashi?"Ada nada tidak suka yang terdengar jelas dari suara Aomine.

"Bukan. Yeah,sebenarnya _partially you're right_. _But,_ ini bukan orang yang kau maksud."

"Maksudmu apa,Bakagami? Katakan yang jelas."Aomine tidak sabar.

"Tadi adalah Akashi Seira. Dia menelepon menggunakan telepon milik salah satu guru tempat penitipan anak karena aku belum juga menjemputnya."Kagami berjalan membuka pintu sambil melihat Aomine yang kelihatan tidak nyaman. Dan Kagami sangat tahu Aomine akan tidak akan menyukai kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dan,Aomine. Sekarang ini aku juga seorang Akashi. Dan Seira adalah anakku dan Seijuurou."

Kagami pergi setelah melihat ekspresi syok Aomine yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lihat. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam,Aomine mengacak dan menjambak rambut biru tua pendek miliknya dan berteriak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aomine berlari dan berteriak tidak jelas. Setelah berlari tak tentu arah hingga kelelahan,ia duduk disalah satu bangku taman dan menundukkan kepala. Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Aomine-san."

"Aomine-san..."

"Aomine-san!"

Aomine mendongakkan kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan seseorang.

"Are?"

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku tertidur?"Tanyanya heran.

"Iya. Dan terima kasih karena telah tertidur di jam kelas saya dan mengganggu dengan berteriak."Guru akademi kepolisian tersebut memukul keras kepala Aomine.

"Ittai!"Satu kelas tertawa melihat Aomine dan tingkahnya.

"Berlari keliling lapangan 10 kali. Sekarang!"

Aomine segera keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dengan riang ia berlari menjalankan hukumannya. Membuat orang diakademi yang melihatnya heran. 'Untunglah hanya mimpi'bathinnya. Mana mungkin Kagami dan Akashi akan menikah secepat itu. Mereka baru beberapa bulan yang lalu lulus sekolah dan sekarang tengah menempuh perguruan tinggi. Dan sejak kapan ia mau melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas? Jelas-jelas ia ingin masuk Akademi Kepolisian dan menjadi polisi keren yang menangkap penjahat. Dengan cepat ia berlari. Tanpa menghitung bahwa putarannya sudah melebihi angka yang diberikan gurunya. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada gadis dengan topi baseball merah-hitam tengah menyebrang jalan tepat didepan pintu gerbang akademi tersebut.

* * *

jengjengjeng! huh...finally!

maaf ya nyampah disini :(

author mau curhat dikit...

sebenernya aku dilema mau akhir yang bagaimana... mau ada yang mati,tapi ntar jadi angst :'(

 **author emang kejam kalo mikir ide nulis APAPUN ITU :"**

dan kalo mau nulis yang berbau sensual,tangan selalu keringetan and otak mendadak macet :D

ada sumbangan ide or unekunek kah?


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

* * *

©Biru Air Danau© 

Setelah kelulusan mereka di _Rakuzan High_ ,masing-masing melanjutkan kegiatan yang mereka ingikan. Mulai dari Kuroko yang bekerja sebagai guru TK dan mengikuti kelas pada malam hari,Kise yang masuk Universitas Penerbangan dan sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi pilot. Sedangkan Midorima masuk Fakultas Kedokteran Tokyo University dengan nilai sempurna dan akan menjadi dokter termuda. Takao melanjutkan study di Akademi Keperawatan. Untuk Murasakibara,ia sudah lulus Sekolah Patisserie dan menjadi Patissier terkenal. Ia memiliki toko sendiri yang dikelola oleh istrinya,Himuro Tatsumi yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Murasakibara Tatsumi. Dan Aomine telah menjadi seorang polisi dalam waktu singkat karena prestasinya. Walau kebiasaan tidurnya masih ada. Momoi menjadi mahasiswi Fakultas Sejarah dan menjadi pelatih para murid Sekolah Menengah. Akashi sendiri sudah lulus kuliah jurusan bisnis dan melanjutkan perusahaan milik Ayahnya. Begitupula dengan Kagami. Selagi menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswi Jurusan Hubungan Internasional,ia membantu Ayahnya diperusahaan.

Dan hari ini,hari yang sudah dijanjikan saat mereka senggang dari aktivitas masing-masing,akan berkumpul ditempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Lapangan basket dekat _Teiko Junior High_. Yang pertama kali datang adalah Kuroko,Kise,Momoi dan Aomine. Keempatnya datang dalam pakaian kasual.

"Doumo."Sapa Kuroko.

"Aomine-cchi! Momoi-cchi! Apa kabar?"Kise merangkul pundak Aomine dan Momoi.

"Baik. Kau dan Tetsu bagaimana?"

"Baik-baik saja-ssu!"

"Tetsu-chan manis sekali! Kalian sengaja _couple_ -an ya? Bikin iri.."

"Ah,terima kasih,Momoi-chan."

Kuroko mengenakan _blouse_ warna biru muda dengan rok putih selutut, _wedges_ warna biru dan tas kecil warna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu ia biarkan tergerai. Kise sendiri memakai t-shirt warna biru muda dengan kemeja biru-hitam,celana jeans dan sepatu warna hitam.

"Momoi-cchi juga terlihat manis-ssu. Benar kan Kuroko-cchi?"Kuroko mengangguk melihat penampilan Momoi yang mengenakan tanktop pink dengan jaket biru tosca dan rok pendek putih dengan legging warna hitam dan sepatu merah muda serta rambut yang dikuncir satu.

"Ano... Aomine-kun kenapa memakai seragam?"

Aomine masih mengenakan seragam polisinya yang berwarna biru tua. Kancing kemejanya sudah dilepas memperlihatkan kaos hitam dibalik kemejanya.

"Bos memintaku menyelesaikan pekerjaan dari divisi lain semalaman. Hoam. Tenang saja. Aku sudah mandi dikantor tadi."Tatap Aomine pada Kise sebelum Kise sempat berbicara.

"Kalau mau kau bisa memakai pakaian yang ada dimobilku,Aomine."Midorima datang bersama dengan Takao. Midorima dengan kemeja warna krem dan celana warna hitam dan sepatu cokelat. Takao mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna putih dan rok warna cokelat dan sepatu sandal warna krem. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung itu dibiarkan tergerai.

"Midorima-cchi! Takao-cchi!"

"Doumo."

"Midorin,Kazu-chan... Apa kabar?"

"Baik,Satsu-chan. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik."

"Tidak perlu Midorima. Aku bawa pakaian ganti didalam tas."Ujar Aomine seraya menunjuk tas yang tergeletak diatas bangku.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau ganti-ssu?"

"Malas."

"Tipikal Dai-chan sekali."

"Jorok-ssu."

"Yang penting aku sudah ganti kaos dan pakaian dalam!"

"Aa... Ternyata sudah banyak yang datang,Tatsu-chin."

"Wah,sudah lama tidak bertemu!"Pasangan Murasakibara datang dengan baju couple. Jaket baseball warna abu-abu dengan baju warna ungu dan celana jeans serta sepatu warna ungu-hitam. Rambut Tatsumi yang pendek sebahu itu hanya diberi jepitan warna ungu.

"Uwaaa,pasangan pengantin baru kita lucu sekali!"Takao memeluk Tatsumi.

"Kalian beli dimana-ssu? Kuroko-cchi,nanti kita beli warna biru yuk!"Kise menunjuk kearah pasangan suami istri itu sambil merangkul Kuroko.

"Ah,kalian membuatku iri..."Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dan sekarang tinggal Akashi-kun dan Kagami-chan."Kuroko melirik kearah pintu masuk lapangan basket yang terbuka.

"Speak of devil..."Gumam Aomine pelan seraya memperhatikan Kagami dari jauh.

Kagami berjalan berdampingan dengan Akashi yang menyampirkan jas hitamnya ditangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Kagami yang tersipu. Keduanya memakai kemeja berwarna merah. Celana bahan yang dipakai Akashi serta rok selutut yang dipakai Kagami berwarna hitam. Serta jangan lupa sepatu pantofel dan high heels warna hitam dan rambut Akashi yang klimis serta rambut Kagami yang dikuncir satu.

"Maaf kami ada pekerjaan sebentar."Kagami mengambil jas Akashi dan menyampirkannya dilengan.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?"Sementara itu Akashi melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Kami baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu-ssu."

"Sebelum kami sudah ada Momoi-chan dan Aomine-kun."

"Aku juga datang setelah Kise dan Kuroko-nanodayo."Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku dan Tatsu-chin juga baru datang."Murasakibara mengunyah kripik ditangannya.

"Taira!"Tatsumi berlari memeluk Taira.

"Tatsu-nee! Apa kabar? Bagaimana kabar calon keponakanku?"Kagami mengelus perut Tatsumi yang belum begitu besar.

"Kandunganku baru berumur 2 bulan,Taira."Tatsumi tertawa seraya mengusap rambut Kagami.

"EH?! Kau hamil/-ssu/-nanodayo?!"

"Ups,sepertinya aku lupa mengabari kalian."Tatsumi tertawa.

"Selamat ya,Tat-chan!"

"Kau sebaiknya berkonsultasi dirumah sakit keluargaku-nanodayo."

"Terima kasih,Midorima,Momoi."

"Kau tahu,Tatsumi... Taira sangat cerewet sekali saat menceritakan tentang kehamilanmu. Sepertinya ada yang ingin cepat memiliki anak juga..."Akashi tersenyum jahil sambil melirik Kagami yang memerah.

"Sei!"

"Woah! Benarkah Kagami-cchi?"

"Kise!"

"Kalau begitu segera menikah dengan Akashi-kun,Taira-chan."

"Takao!"

"Em,sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminta Akashi-kun agar memberikan anak pada Kagami-chan. Tapi sebaiknya kita pergi mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara."Kuroko mengabaikan amukan Kagami yang sudah seperti kepititng rebus.

"Kau benar,Tetsuya. Kalau begitu naik ke mobil masing-masing dan ikuti mobilku. Aku ada tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara santai dengan kalian."Akashi menuntun Kagami yang masih merajuk menuju mobil sementara Kise dengan Kuroko,Midorima dengan Takao dan Murasakibara dengan Tatsumi menuju mobil mereka.

"Mmm,Dai-chan... Sepertinya aku menumpang dimobimu."Momoi tampak gugup.

"Ayo masuk. Tidak usah takut begitu,Satsuki."Aomine sudah duduk didepan kemudi.

"Baiklah."Momoi duduk disebelah Aomine dan memandangi luar dalam diam. Sementara Aomine menggerutu sambil menyetir mobil.

"Dai-chan..."Momoi masih menatap luar.

"Hn."

"Kau masih mengejar Kagamin?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?!"

"Jawab saja,Dai-chan."Terdengar suara Momoi yang bergetar. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Aku yakin Satsuki.. Aku sudah bilang padamu ratusan kali."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu denganku?"Momoi berbalik menatap Aomine dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menyayangimu,Satsuki. Dulu memang aku mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."Aomine mengelus tangan Momoi.

"Kalau begitu,mengapa kau tidak coba untuk mencintaiku lagi?"

"A-aku... Tidak pernah berfikir sampai situ,Satsuki."Aomine kembali menaruh tangannya dikemudi.

"Kalau begitu,fikirkanlah mulai sekarang..."

Percakapan mereka berakhir. Setelah setengah jam mengemudi,akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah lahan parkir. Mereka memarkirkan mobil dan kembali mengikuti langkah Akashi dari belakang.

"Kita mau kemana,Sei?"Kagami memandangi pohon-pohon yang berjajar disisi jalan.

"Lihat saja nanti,sayang."Akashi merangkul Kagami erat.

"Umm,kita mengganggu mereka tidak?"Kise berbisik pada yang lainnya.

"Mereka seperti asyik sendiri."Takao berkomentar.

"Wajar saja. Mereka kan jarang sekali bisa berlibur."Momoi menyahut.

"Bukankah kita juga jarang sekali dapat libur-nanodayo?"Midorima memandang heran teman-temannya.

"Aomine-kun? Tumben sekali kau diam?"Kuroko dan Takao melirik Aomine yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

"Hanya lelah."Jawabnya singkat.

"Hei kalian! Cepat kesini! Pemandangannya bagus sekali!"

Kagami berteriak dari kejauhan. Heels yang dipakai sebelumnya sudah dilepas dan berada digenggaman tangannya. Setelah berjalan cepat,mereka sampai pada bukit dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dan danau yang berada dibawah bukit. Air danau tersebut biru jernih.

"Woaaa... Indah sekali."

"Tempat yang nyaman untuk melepas lelah-nanodayo."

"Harusnya kita membawa makanan dan piknik disini-ssu."

"Tenang saja. Disana sudah disediakan alas duduk dan berbagai makanan."Akashi menunjuk satu tempat yang berada dibawah pohon rindang.

"Terima kasih Akashi!"

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka berjalan menuju pohon rindang tersebut. Sambil berjalan,Kagami menarik lengan Akashi pelan agar mereka berjalan dibelakang.

"Ada apa,Taira?"Akashi memandang Kagami bingung.

"Ah,tidak. Aku cuma ingin mengucapkan ini..."Kagami mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Akashi,"Terima kasih sayang. _I Love You_.",Lalu mencium pipi Akashi dan berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang membatu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Taira... Lihat saja nanti."Akashi berlari mengejar Kagami sambil tertawa.

Aomine yang menangkap kejadian itu dari ekor matanya hanya bisa mendengus. Merasa malas untuk bergabung,ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai meyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah kebawah.

"Aomine-cchi! Kau mau kemana?"Teriak Kise.

"Melihat danau sebentar."Jawabnya tak kalah lantang.

"Hati-hati,Dai-chan. Segera kesini atau kau tidak akan kebagian makanan."Momoi berteriak mengingatkan Aomine.

"Hn."Jawabnya pelan sambil menyusuri jalan. Tidak kebagian makanan tidak apa-apa. Toh ia tidak lapar. Fikirnya.

Setelah sampai ditepian danau,ia berjongkok memandang sisi air danau yang dasarnya masih dapat terlihat yang memantulkan bayangannya. Nampak wajah dengan senyum yang selalu ia sebut sebagai _charm_ pada wajah tampannya. Namun dimata orang lain selalu dianggap seringai. Dan selalu disebut mesum. Sebenarnya tidak salah. Dia pria normal. Hanya memiliki nafsu yang berlebih. Begitulah.

Teman-temannya juga pria normal. Hanya saja mereka memiliki kontrol diri yang hebat. Terutama si Akashi yang itu. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengannya belum tentu kau bisa mengetahui apa yang difikirkannya dan yang akan dilakukannya. Dan itu yang membuat semuanya berkali-kali lipat harus ekstra hati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu bila berada didekatnya ataupun satu wilayah dengannya walau dalam radius 10 kilometer. Entah itu disebut menakjubkan atau menakutkan. Bicara tentang Akashi membuatnya berfikir. Memutar kejadian yang telah lalu,mimpinya saat pertama masuk akademi,perkataan Momoi dimobil dan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Apa memang sebaiknya ia berhenti? Tapi ia belum berhasil. Bahkan Kagami tidak pernah bisa melihatnya seperti dulu akibat ulahnya sendiri. Bukankah sama saja itu sia-sia? Jadi,apa yang sebenarnya Aomine tunggu? Toh Kagami juga sudah bahagia dengan Akashi. Akashi memperlakukannya tidak seburuk yang Aomine lakukan. Malah Akashi memberikan apa yang tidak Aomine berikan dulu.

Apa sebaiknya memang Aomine mencoba mencintai Momoi lagi? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Mungkin memang Aomine sudah harus menyerah? Yah walau Aomine belum melakukan banyak hal untuk merebut Kagami dari Akashi. Tapi kedua orang tua Aomine sudah mengingatkan agar Aomine berhenti. Malah saat orang tuanya baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi,Aomine dihadiahi pukulan dan tamparan oleh Ayahnya. Ibunya sendiri hanya bisa menangis dan memandang Aomine kecewa.

'Aku tidak mengajarimu untuk menyakiti hati perempuan!'

Begitulah yang Ayahnya katakan dulu.

Ia akui ia salah besar. Malah sekarang harus menanggung semuanya. Karma pasti berlaku dan Aomine baru menyadarinya setelah hampir setahun menjalaninya. Dan paling parahnya,ia membuat alasan didepan Momoi dengan menjelek-jelekkan Kagami yang tidak tahu apapun! Bahkan walau Aomine yang selalu memperlakukan Kagami sebelumnya sebelah mata,Kagami selalu berbuat baik dan tidak mengecewakannya. Benar kata Tetsu dan Kise,Kagami adalah malaikat. Dan malaikat tidak pantas bersanding dengan Iblis jahat seperti dirinya.

Terlalu asyik melamun membuatnya tidak sadar beberapa orang sudah duduk didermaga yang ada didanau. Kaki-kaki putih mereka berayun membuat cipratan kecil ketika mengenai air. Sementara beberapa lainnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Aomine berjongkok. Melihat para wanita sedang bermain air danau yang jernih.

"Sudah selesai berfikir Aomine-cchi?"Kise menepuk pundak Aomine.

"Memangnya Aomine bisa berfikir apa-nanodayo?"

"Kau benar,Shintarou."

"Berisik kau,Midorima,Akashi!"

"Mine-chin yang berisik."

"Apa kau Murasakibara?!"

"Maa,kalian para pria berisik sekali. Ayolah! Selagi bersantai seperti ini setidaknya kalian bisa menikmati waktu dan tidak bertengkar terus."Momoi mengomentari mereka.

"Shin-chan... Jangan pasang tampang menyeramkan."Takao tertawa hendak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bakao,sebaiknya kau lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri."Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tenang saja Shin-chan... Aku-woah!"Takao terjatuh kedalam air.

"Kazu-chan!"

"Takao!"

"Takao-cchi!"

Yang lainnya segera berlari keujung dermaga tempat Takao tercebur.

"Bwah!"Tidak lama kemudian Takao muncul kepermukaan.

"Kau tidak apa,Takao?"Kagami dan Momoi yang berada dekat dengan Takao mengulurkan tangan mereka yang disambut oleh Takao.

"Dingin sekali!"Takao menggigil.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk lebih berhati-hati."Midorima berdiri dibelakang Kagami dan Momoi sewaktu-waktu mereka membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengangkat Takao.

"Kalian juga berhati-hatilah..."Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Hati-hati-ssu!"

"Tapi air disini menyegarkan..."Muncul seringai diwajah Takao. Kemudian didetik berikutnya mereka tercebur kedalam air. Dan lainnya yang berada diujung dermaga terkena cipratan besar yang diakibatnya ketiganya.

"Takao! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?!"Midorima mengelap kacamatanya yang terkena air.

"Takao! Bajuku basah semua!"Kagami memukul lengan Takao yang sedang tertawa.

"Mou,Kazu-chan! Aku kan tidak membawa pakaian ganti!"Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sepertinya kalian menikmatinya..."Himuro tertawa.

"Sangat."Kuroko menambahkan.

"Oh,kalian juga harus ikut..."Takao,Kagami dan Momoi menarik Himuro dan Kuroko kedalam air.

'BYUR!'

"Kalian jahat sekali."Himuro dan Kuroko tersenyum.

"Biar kalian juga merasakan."Kagami tertawa.

"Kagamin benar. Kalian juga harus merasakan apa yang kami rasakan."

"Tapi disini dingin..."

"Itu salahmu,Takao!"

Sementara para wanita berdebat didalam air, para pria yang berada diatas dermaga menelan ludah melihat para wanita dan pakaian basah mereka. Sepertinya para wanita tidak sadar kelakuan mereka sangat menggoda iman para pria. Mereka lebih asyik bermain air. Untung saja danau buatan itu terlalu dalam.

"Kuroko-cchi... Sebaiknya kau segera naik-ssu. Nanti kau bisa kena flu."Kise mengangkat tubuh Kuroko keatas dermaga.

"Terima kasih,Kise-kun."Kuroko memeras rok dan bajunya yang basah sementara Kise menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"Kau masih ada jadwal rapat besok,Taira."Akashi menarik Kagami dan memakaikan jas miliknya. Dirinya tak kuasa menatap area dada Kagami.

"Ah,kau benar. Terima kasih,Sei."Kagami memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Tat-chin,anak kita nanti kedinginan."Murasakibara mengangkat tubuh Himuro dengan mudah dan membantunya melepas jaket baseball yang basah.

"Terima kasih,Atsushi."Himuro memeluk lengan Murasakibara.

"Satsuki,kita bukan anak-anak lagi..."Aomine menggelengkan kepala sambil membantu Momoi.

"Aku juga tahu hal itu..."Momoi mencibir.

"Shin-chan..."

"Kutinggalkan saja kau disini."

"Waa,Shin-chan jahat."Takao tersenyum melihat Midorima tetap membantunya keluar dari air.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum mereka sakit."

"Akashi-cchi benar. Kuroko-cchi itu kan gampang sekali terkena flu."Kise merangkul pundak Kuroko dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Kuroko.

"Ayo,Satsuki."Aomine menarik lengan Momoi menuju atas.

"Ayo,Tatsu-chin..."Murasakibara menggendong Himuro didepan. Kedua lengan Himuro memeluk leher Murasakibara dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Shin-chan,gendong aku seperti itu!"

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri-nanodayo."Keduanya bertengkar sambil berjalan kearah mobil.

"Ayo,Akashi. Kenapa kau diam saja disitu?"Kagami yang sudah berada setengah jalan menuju atas mau tidak mau turun untuk menarik lengan Akashi.

"Hey... Kenapa diam saja?"Tersirat rasa khawatir dari wajah Kagami.

"Tidak,Taira... Hanya terfikirkan sesuatu."Akashi tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Tentang apa?"Tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Aku sudah lama sangat ingin melakukan ini..."Tiba-tiba Akashi menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Waaa! Akashi!"Kagami refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Akashi.

"Kau bilang apa,Taira?"Akashi menyeringai.

"Aah,hahaha maksudku Akashi Seijuurou..."Kagami merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Baiklah. Akan kupastikan kau mendapat hukuman karena telah menggodaku tadi."Dengan mudah Akashi menggendongnya hingga ke atas dan mendudukkan Kagami dikursi samping pengemudi. Memakaikan _seatbelt_ ,menutup pintu lalu beralih menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Aku tidak menggodamu,Sei!"Wajah Kagami merah.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan baju yang basah dan rok yang tersingkap itu?"Akashi tersenyum jahil.

" _W-well_... Itu ulah Takao!"Kagami membetulkan roknya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti."Akashi mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Untuk apa?"Kagami memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Karena telah membuatku melihat keindahan dan membuatmu mendapatkan hukuman yang 'manis' setelah ini."Akashi tertawa sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Seijuurou! Dasar kau mesum!"

Mereka pergi. Meninggalkan rasa lelah mereka. Melupakan penat yang ada. Membuang kenangan buruk. Dan merangkai kenangan indah. Disana. Pada Danau yang airnya biru jernih.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

* * *

©Indigo Eyes©

Jadwal mereka semua padat bulan ini. Berkas menggunung. Tugas dan deadline memburu. Jadwal penerbangan yang tak henti. Kasus berjamur diberbagai tempat. Waktu _tournament_ yang sebentar lagi bertubrukan dengan tumpukan tugas presentasi. Mengejar dosen demi terlepasnya beban yang dinamakan 'skripsi' atau 'tugas akhir'. Berkurang jadwal untuk tidur karena kewajiban sebagai orang dewasa. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertukar sapa lewat udara menjadi hal yang sangat sulit.

Namun nampaknya garis takdir berkehendak lain. Seperti 'Sang Waktu' ingin segera mempertemukan mereka dalam sesi reuni lainnya. Bukan karena undangan apalagi perjanjian. Kenyataannya kali ini mereka bertemu karena kabar yang cukup mengejutkan. Dan kurang menyenangkan untuk bercengkrama. Pun ditempat yang cukup menyesakkan dada,mengacaukan fikiran dan membuat suasana seakan kelam. Keadaan yang tidak bisa disebut sebagai reuni.

"Momoi... Sebaiknya kau makan dulu."

"Aku belum lapar,Tat-chan."

"Tapi kau belum makan sejak kemarin..."

"..."

"Tat-chin benar,Sat-chin."

"Kau tidak ingin sakit kan,Momoi?"

"Momo-cchi tidak ingin membuat Aomine-cchi sedih-Ow! Kuroko-cchi jahat!"

"Lebih baik kau utamakan kesehatanmu dulu,Momoi-san."

"Arigatou minna... Tapi aku belum ingin makan. Sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda."

"Tapi Sat-chan..."

"Ku mohon pergilah..."

"Satsuki. Sebaiknya kau menghargai usaha kami-Taira! Sejak kapan kau belajar menyikut orang lain?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dirumahku? Aku yang memasak."

"Aku setuju-ssu!"

"Ah,aku rindu masakan,Tai-chan... Benar kan Tet-chan?"

"Aku juga."

"Kebetulan aku lapar,nanodayo."

"Bilang saja Mido-chin juga rindu makanan Kaga-chin."

"Ti-tidak nanodayo!"

"Aku juga akan ikut memasak!"

"Yosh! Tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Tatsumi..."

"Tenang saja..."

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat-ssu!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Momoi,Kagami menarik lengan kanannya dan menuntunnya ke mobil Akashi yang sedang mengelus pinggangnya yang disikut Kagami. Rasanya benar-benar sakit! Ini berbahaya. Sejak kapan Kagami-nya belajar menyikut orang lain? Terutama seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia berani sekali menyikut orang yang akan menjadi suaminya dalam dua bulan nanti. Dan ilmu tenaga dalamnya bisa membuat ngilu seharian. Apa mungkin sebaiknya Akashi menghukum Kagami nanti karena ini? Mungkin sebaiknya begitu.

Ketiganya segera memasuki limousine dan duduk dibagian belakang. Kebetulan hari ini Akashi sedang tidak ingin mengendarai mobil sendiri,sehingga ia meminta supir untuk mengantarnya. Akashi duduk sendirian. Sementara Kagami duduk disamping Momoi yang murung sembari mengusap punggungnya. Sebenarnya Akashi ingin sekali meminta Kagami duduk disampingnya kalau saja tidak ingat akan keberadaan Momoi.

"Tolong antarkan kami kerumahku,Tanaka-san."

"Baiklah,Taira-sama."

Kemudian ketiganya diam tanpa berucap apapun sementara sang supir mengantar mereka ketempat tujuan. Yang lainnya mengikuti mobil Akashi menggunakan mobil Midorima dan Murasakibara dari belakang. Setelah setengah jam dalam suasana masing-masing,mereka sampai pada sebuah bangunan dengan gaya arsitektur jepang kuno. Setelah memarkirkan mobil,kesembilan sahabat itu melewati pintu kayu geser dan melepas alas kaki masing-masing.

"Kalian silahkan keruang tengah. Aku dan Tatsumi ke dapur dulu."

Yang lainnya menuju ruang yang berukuran 1 berdinding kayu. Pintu geser yang menghadap halaman tengah rumah segera dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan yang memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna putih dibagian bawah begitu mereka menapakkan kaki disana. Dihalaman tengah nampak kolam ikan yang cukup besar. Kedua pelayan tersebut segera menuangkan air teh kedalam beberapa cawan dan meletakkannya dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Entah mengapa aku selalu terpukau dengan semua yang ada di rumah ini."

Takao memperhatikan dengan seksama kondisi ruangan yang lengang itu sambil mengambil salah satu cawan dan menyesap isinya perlahan. Di beberapa bagian dinding terpasang lukisan dan tulisan kaligrafi jepang yang indah. Saking asyiknya memperhatikan sekitar,ia tidak menyadari para pelayan telah menghidangkan beberapa camilan dan segera undur diri menuju dapur.

"Disini terlalu tenang. Tapi untung saja tidak seram saat malam hari."

Kuroko mengingat beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka menginap dirumah Kagami untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panas bersama. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka mengunjungi kediaman seorang Kagami Taira.

"Kalian harus melihat rumah Taira yang ada di Los Angeles."

Akashi membuka laptopnya dan mengetik email untuk sekretarisnya di kantor. Ia harus selalu memantau progress perusahaan walau sedang berada di luar. Masa depan kantor berada ditangannya. Dan ia tidak boleh lengah.

"Akashi benar. Disana sangat megah dan modern. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kondisi disini yang seperti musem sejarah yang sangat terawat."

Midorima membalas beberapa pesan yang masuk dari rumah sakit. Beberapa teman dokter dan perawatnya yang menangani kondisi temannya disana memberi setiap detail informasi terkait temannya itu.

"Kau pernah kesana Midorima-cchi?! Uwahh! Aku juga ingin melihatnya!"

Kise menekuk mukanya sebal. Kuroko disebelahnya hanya menepuk punggung tangannya pelan.

"Aku kesana menemani Akashi beberapa bulan lalu,nanodayo."

Tanpa menoleh kearah Kise,Midorima menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Sesekali memencet beberapa tombol pada layar.

"Saat itu? Ah,aku menyesal karena menolak ajakan Aka-chin. Padahal aku juga penasaran dengan toko kue yang ada disana."

Murasakibara memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. Walau begitu,ia tidak menghentikan aktivitas makannya yang entah keberapa potong kue.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberimu beberapa 'sample' kue dari sana,Atsushi?"

Akashi menutup laptop yang sudah dimatikannya dan meminum teh yang sudah tidak panas lagi.

"Tapi aku tetap kurang puas kalau belum membelinya sendiri,Aka-chin."

"Kau bisa membelinya kalau kesana nanti,Atsushi."

Himuro membuka pintu geser dan menutupnya perlahan. Dengan langkah pelan karena perutnya yang mulai membesar ia duduk disamping Murasakibara yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Acara memasaknya sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?"

Takao berpindah duduk mendekati Himuro yang baru saja mengambil mochi. Setelah mengunyah mochinya, Himuro meminum teh dan menjawab pertanyaan Takao. Kuroko dan Kise tetap duduk ditempat dan mendengarkan.

"Aku diusir Taira dari dapur karena hampir saja jatuh saat hendak mengambil beberapa bahan dilemari."

Himuro menggerutu sebal. Sedangkan Murasakibara mengelus perutnya yang besar.

"Wajar saja Tatsumi-chan. Ia tidak ingin keponakannya kenapa-napa."

Kuroko dan Takao menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli. Sedangkan pandangan Kise beralih kepada perempuan yang sejak tadi diam memandang kolam ikan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia ingin sekali mengajaknya bicara. Bukan cuma dirinya. Bahkan semuanya yang diruangan itu ingin sekali mengucap sesuatu. Tapi karena kebingungan,mereka semua hanya bisa saling melempar pandangan kearah sosok yang diam itu. 

"Momoi-sama,anda dipanggil Taira-sama menuju dapur."

Salah satu sosok pelayan mengetuk pelan pintu geser dan membukanya. Setelah membungkuk sebentar,ia mempersilahkan Momoi untuk mengikutinya lalu pintu ditutup. Menyisakan keheningan ditempat yang baru saja ditinggalkannya selama beberapa saat.

"Taira selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat kita disini kebingungan."Ucapan Akashi hanya dijawab oleh anggukan.

Setelah satu jam kemudian Momoi kembali membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan dengan wajah yang sudah tidak murung lagi. Mereka semua bernafas lega dan mengagumi kehebatan Kagami yang mampu mengembalikan sedikit mood Momoi. Beberapa pelayan segera mengangkat cawan dan piring kosong berisi camilan sebelumnya lalu membawanya ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali dengan tangan penuh piring dan menyiapkan peralatan makan diatas meja.

"Mengapa tidak makan diruang makan saja?"Akashi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Taira-sama mengatakan bahwa view disini bagus untuk makan. Maka dari itu kami segera menyiapkan meja."Salah satu pelayan dengan rambut cokelat sebahu membungkukkan badan. Sebelum ia pergi,Akashi bertanya kembali.

"Dimana Taira?"

"Sedang membersihkan diri. Tadi Taira-sama terkena tumpahan tepung. Sebentar lagi juga akan segera selesai."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri,Seijuuro-sama."Pelayan itu segera menutup pintu.

"Kenapa Taira-chan bisa terkena tepung,Sat-chan?"Takao menatap Momoi yang sedikit tersenyum geli.

"Tatsu-chan tidak sengaja menyumpahkan tepung saat hampir terjatuh. Harusnya kalian ikut melihat bagaimana kondisi Kagamin bermandikan tepung."Momoi tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tetap menceritakannya Momoi."Kagami muncul dengan pakaian santai sambil menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya,ia memberi kedipan mata kepada teman-temannya yang berterima kasih dalam hati atas perubahan mood Momoi.

"Tapi kau sangat menggemaskan dalam balutan tepung-Oh tidak! Aku tidak ingin Akashi membayangkannya! Aku tidak ingin Akashi menghukummu karena tidak melihat kondisimu secara langsung."Momoi tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Akashi terhadap Kagami.

"Momoi!"Kagami memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ah,aku tidak menyangka dari sesi membuat makanan akan beralih menjadi rating dewasa."Kise mencicit sambil menyeringai.

"Akashi,aku harap kau bisa bersabar."Midorima menepuk pundak Akashi yang masih menatap Kagami lapar.

"Semoga kau kuat Taira."Himuro mengelus pucuk kepala Kagami yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang?"Kagami bergumam dari balik telapak tangannya.

Setelah melewati sesi yang memalukan dan menyelesaikan makanan yang telah dihidangkan, beberapa diantara mereka keluar dari ruangan dan duduk dibalkon halaman tengah. Takao dan Himuro berbincang dibalkon dengan Kuroko dan Kise. Murasakibara tetap berada diruangan sambil menyantap cemilan yang dihidangkan lagi oleh pelayan. Midorima bersandar pada pintu kayu dalam ruangan sambil memijat pelipisnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Disampingnya bertengger manis teh melati untuk membantunya merelaksasikan fikiran. Momoi duduk bersandar pada pilar balkon dan sesekali menanggapi percakapan Takao,Himuro,Kuroko dan Kise. Sementara Akashi memerangkap Kagami dalam dekapannya dan membuat Kagami bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Momoi."Kagami memanggil dengan nada pelan. Namun satu ucapannya malah membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya.

"Ya?"Momoi menatapnya bingung.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"Kagami menyiratkan ekspresi was-was.

"Tentu saja."Momoi menatapnya meyakinkan.

"Maaf kalau ini masih terlalu hangat untuk dibicarakan. Tapi aku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Aomine?"Tercetak jelas kerutan dikening Momoi.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya dari sudut pandangku… 

'Sebulan yang lalu tiba-tiba Aomine mengajak Momoi untuk memulai dari awal hubungan mereka. Momoi yang masih kaget akan ajakan Aomine yang mendadak itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Dengan raut wajah seakan-akan masih dialam mimpi Momoi pulang kerumahnya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa merasa perlu untuk mengganti pakaian dan tertidur.

Tapi ternyata Momoi memang tidak bermimpi. Kenyataannya,keesokan harinya Aomine muncul didepan pintu apartemennya dan memberikan setangkai mawar putih. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia lakukan saat masih sekolah dulu. Dan hal itu mampu merubah mood Momoi semakin bagus selama dua minggu. Bagaimana tidak? 'Dai-chan'nya bersikap gentle sekali! Mulai dari memberi bunga,mengajak makan makan malam saat shiftnya sudah selesai atau bahkan saat sedang libur,mengajak jalan kebeberapa taman dan beberapa wahana bermain,dan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk mengantar jemput Momoi disaat jadwalnya yang juga padat. Walau kebiasaannya tidak menghiraukan dua tiga pesan dari Momoi masih belum hilang,tapi Momoi memakluminya. Sebagai polisi tugasnya bukan hanya memandangi layar ponsel saja,kan?

Tapi,karena terlalu bahagia,ia sampai tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Aomine disaat tertentu pada minggu ketiga mereka kembali memulai hubungan. Ia baru seksama menyadari ada yang aneh pada 'Dai-chan'nya diminggu keempat. Dan ia masih tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi walau sudah bertanya langsung pada Aomine. Karena pada dasarnya Aomine hanya akan mengatakan,'tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah dikantor.' Dan ia kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Walau arah matanya sesekali menatap sesuatu. Atau mungkin SESEORANG.

Ya! Momoi baru saja sedikit mendapat kepingan jawaban ketika tidak sengaja mengikuti arah pandang Aomine yang mengarah pada seorang perempuan dengan topi baseball merah-hitam yang rambutnya dikuncir satu sedang berjalan ditrotoar samping café tempat mereka bertemu. Tunggu. Rambut merah gradasi?! Kagamin? Sedang apa Kagamin disekitar sini? Bukankah ia sedang ada di Hokkaido? Lalu itu siapa? Saudaranya? Tapi Kagamin tidak pernah mengatakan memiliki saudara selain Himuro. Ketika keduanya diam dalam fikiran masing-masing,mereka tidak menyadari perempuan itu tengah menatap mereka dari luar jangkauan pandang mereka sambil tersenyum.

Seminggu ini Momoi merasa gusar. Antara merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi dan penuh waspada. Bagaiman tidak? Kalau kau hanya bertemu sekali dua kali mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi hampir setiap pertemuannya dengan Aomine,ia pasti akan menemukan sosok dengan topi baseball tersebut! Apakah perempuan itu semacam stalkernya Aomine?! Momoi merasa gerah. Belum lagi pandangan yang diberikan Aomine terlalu intens kepada sosok itu! Wajar saja Momoi merasa cemburu. Apalagi warna rambut yang dimiliki sosok tersebut terbilang sangat mirip dengan Kagamin. Perempuan yang dicintai Aomine. Tanpa Aomine sadari dulu.

Merasa kesal yang sudah sangat memuncak karena diabaikan,Momoi menginjak kaki Aomine kuat-kuat lalu berlari meninggalkan restoran tempat mereka makan malam hari ini. Biarlah ia tidak menyelesaikan makan malam. Toh nafsu makannya sudah hilang sejak tadi. Momoi segera melepas highheelsnya dan melanjutkan berlari.

"Satsuki!"

Aomine mengejarnya dibelakang. Namun Momoi tidak mau kalah. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia merasa bersyukur karena ikut berlatih saat melatih anak didiknya selama ini. Sehingga Aomine harus menaikkan kecepatannya. Dalam beberapa detik Aomine sampai beberapa langkah dari Momoi dan hampir saja menangkapnya kalau saja ekor matanya tidak menangkap sosok dengan topi baseball itu membuka topinya dan memperjelas warna rambutnya yang merah gradasi seperti Kagami sedang menyebrangi jalan. Reflek,Aomine mengubah arah langkahnya dan berlari mengejar sosok tersebut.

"Kagami!"

Aomine meneriakkan nama yang dikiranya adalah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berada diujung jalan. Namun sosok itu terus berjalan santai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Momoi membeku ditempat saat mendengar Aomine lebih memilih mengejar sosok yang tidak jelas itu dan mengiranya adalah Kagami. Momoi berbalik dan menemukan sosok pria yang dicintainya memilih berlari kearah lain. Bukan dirinya.

Tangis yang ditahannya segera pecah. Jantung dan seluruh organ dalamnya serasa ditusuk ribuan sembilu. Berdarah. Terluka amat dalam. Namun tak nampak. Ia tak dapat menggambarkan kondisi fisik dan psikisnya saat itu. Terkoyak mungkin?

Tangisnya meraung dipinggir jalan. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan kedua tangannya sendiri. Momoi hancur. Mengenaskan. Dan dunia serasa berputar hebat. Ia hendak merebahkan diri pada aspal jalanan yang keras kalau saja tidak mendengar suara klakson berkali-kali dan teriakan pengguna jalan lainnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga diarahkan pandangannya kesumber suara. Tetapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya mampu mengambil seluruh oksigen dari paru-parunya.

Aomine terpelanting hebat setelah tertabrak truk yang akhinya berhasil mengerem.

Seketika mengucur darah segar dari hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Aomine. Terutama bagian kepala. Momoi sudah tidak sanggup untuk berlari dan merengkuh tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia tidak mengikuti pada pejalan kaki dan pengemudi truk yang segera turun dan mendekati tubuh Aomine yang terbaring ditengah jalan sehingga menyebabkan kemacetan parah. Ia tidak membantu yang lainnya yang mulai menelepon ambulans. Matanya lebih memperhatikan sosok dengan rambut merah gradasi yang didapatinya itu sedang menatap kerumunan dengan bola mata berwarna indigonya berkilat senang. Tak lupa seringai menghias wajahnya. Tak bisa berfikir apapun dan merasakan sakit sekujur tubuhnya semakin hebat,sedetik kemudian pandangannya menggelap.'


	7. Final

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

©Mawar Ungu©

' _Dakishimetemo dakishimetemo_ _  
_ _Todokanai omoi ga aru nara_ _  
_ _Kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa_ _  
_ _Boku ga ima uketomeru yo_

 _Itsu kara bokura wa otona ni natte_ _  
_ _Kazoekirenai namida wo umaku wa nai_ _  
_ _Egao ni kakushite kitan darou_ _  
_ _Sou da yo kizutsuku koto wa wakatte ita_ _  
_ _Konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni_ _  
_ _Doushite kana setsunaku naru toki ga aru yo_

 _Haru ni fukikonda_ _  
_ _Tokyo no kaze ni nanika wo mitsuke_ _  
_ _Arukidasunda to kimi wa naite ita_

 _Dakishimetemo dakishimetemo_ _  
_ _Todokanai omoi ga aru nara_ _  
_ _Kasaneta kokoro ni mimi wo yosete_ _  
_ _Kimi no koe sagasu yo_ _  
_ _Hanasanaide hanasanaide_ _  
_ _Futari wa tsunagatte iru kara_ _  
_ _Kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa_ _  
_ _Boku ga ima uketomeru yo_

 _Doushite sunao ni narenain darou_ _  
_ _Tonari ni ite hoshii tte sa ieru no nara_ _  
_ _Sabishisa mo nukumori wo motsu no ni_

 _Yasashi sugirun da chiisana uso mo tsukenai mama da yo_ _  
_ _Haguresou na te wo kimi wa nigirikaesu_

 _Dakishimetemo dakishimetemo_ _  
_ _Kanawanai omoi ga aru nara_ _  
_ _Hieru kokoro ni inori komete_ _  
_ _Boku no koe tsutau yo_ _  
_ _Hanasanaide hanasanaide_ _  
_ _Kono te wa tsunagatte iru kara_ _  
_ _Kotoba ni dekinai sono negai wa_ _  
_ _Boku ga ima uketomeru yo_

 _Dakishimetemo dakishimetemo_ _  
_ _Todokanai omoi ga aru nara_ _  
_ _Nandomo kokoro ni te wo nobashite_ _  
_ _Kimi no koe sagasu yo_ _  
_ _Hanasanaide hanasanaide_ _  
_ _Futari wa tsunagatte iru kara_ _  
_ _Kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa_ _  
_ _Boku ga ima uketomeru yo_ '

( _Futari – Ikimono Gakari_ ) 

* * *

Suatu hari sebuah gedung dengan plang bertuliskan ' **KYOTO PREFECTURAL MEDICAL UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL'** mengalami kehebohan besar. Beberapa dokter dan perawat yang berjaga pada shift pagi itu berlarian dari tiap ruang menuju ruangan lainnya. Memastikan bahwa semua aman terkendali dan mereka tidak kehilangan pasien lainnya lagi. Sementara beberapa penjaga memeriksa luar gedung bahkan hingga dua blok dari rumah sakit. Nihil. Tidak ada pasien yang berkeliaran disana.

"Maafkan kami Dokter Midorima."

"Bukan salah kalian. Aku dan Akashi sudah memprediksikan hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Lagi pula Oha-Asa mengatakan pagi ini aku akan mendapat 'kejutan' dari teman lama."

"Ma-maksud Dokter?"Lawan bicara Midorima Shintarou,Dokter kepala rumah sakit tersebut menatap Midorima aneh.

"Haha,abaikan perkataan Shin-chan. Jadi dia benar-benar kabur?"Midorima Kazuna,istri dari Midorima Shintarou sekaligus suster kepala rumah sakit tersebut memasang wajah gusar.

Perempuan dihadapannya hanya mengangguk.

"Ini gawat Shin-chan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau tenang saja Kazuna. Akashi pasti akan melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat masih didaerah Kyoto…

"Sei,kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin,Taira."

"Tapi Seira masih berumur 3 bulan. Bukankah tidak baik membawa bayi melakukan perjalanan menggunakan pesawat?"

Kagami Taira, yang telah berganti marga menjadi Akashi Taira satu setengah tahun yang lalu memandang bayi mungil digendongannya khawatir. Sore itu sepulang kerja,suaminya,Akashi Seijuurou,mengabarkan bahwa ia telah menyiapkan pesawat untuk malam nanti tanpa berdiskusi lebih dulu. Walau Taira sangat tahu pasti alasan ketergesaan Seijuurou memutuskan semuanya. Setangkai mawar ungu yang ditemukan Taira didepan pintu kediaman mereka dan selembar kertas bertuliskan:

'Meski aku mendekapmu dan mendekapmu  
Jika ada perasaan yang tak tersampaikan  
Aku akan meraih hatimu lagi dan lagi  
Aku mencari suaramu  
Jangan pisahkan jangan pisahkan  
Karena kita telah terhubung  
Rasa sakit itu tak bisa terungkapkan dengan kata-kata  
Dan sekarang aku akan menangkapmu'

"Aku pastikan Seira akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat seperti kedua orang tuanya."Seijuurou mencium pucuk kepala Taira. Dieratkannya pelukan dipinggang istrinya yang sedang mengusap rambut tipis berwarna merah cerah milik anak perempuannya. Akashi Seira.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil kebahagiaannya. Tidak ada yang boleh. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil istri dan ibu dari anaknya. Walau itu teman lamanya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan terlihat kertas dan bunga mawar ungu tersebut telah hangus dibakar oleh pelayan kediaman Akashi.

 **FIN**


End file.
